Hayden Bloom
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Pas de Harry, pas de Voldemort, pas de Maraudeurs, juste Poudlard. Poudlard, ses professeurs, ses enchantements, ses histoires d'amour, et ses élèves qui se demandent encore ce qu'ils font là. Fic inachevée.
1. Harry Potter ? Qui c'est ?

Titre : Vénus, Adonis, gloire à vous !

Auteur : Lily Evans 2004.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas déjà dans Harry Potter & co. (ça fait beaucoup de choses en fait …). Bref, le reste est à J.K.R., la seule, l'unique.

Résumé : C'est le même Poudlard, presque les mêmes profs, mais tout le reste fait partie d'un univers parallèle, où ni Harry Potter, ni Voldemort, ni Peter Pettigrow n'existent.

Remarque : cette fic se déroule dans un univers parallèle : en dehors de certains profs, aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter n'existe. Sirius non plus (désolée, moi aussi ça m'embête beaucoup !!!). Donc voilà, c'est autre chose, sûrement moins bien, mais au moins c'est différent. 

**Chapitre 1 : Harry Potter ? Qui c'est ?**

- 'Bloom, Hayden.'

La voix retentit dans toute la Grande Salle, et le dénommé Hayden Bloom se maudit intérieurement d'avoir un nom commençant par la deuxième lettre de l'alphabet. Jetant un regard noir à ses frères et sœurs, Brian et Nelly, deux jumeaux qui le regardaient d'un air narquois depuis leurs tables, il s'avança d'un pas mesuré vers la vieille cape qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. 

Ainsi, il suffisait de s'envelopper dans cette cape pour être réparti. Et dire qu'il avait (presque) cru son frère quand celui-ci lui avait prédit des tests et toutes sortes d'épreuves, en public naturellement. 

Enfin, il arriva devant la sorcière - comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Minerva Mac Gonagall – qui les avait accueilli quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait l'air sévère, et ne semblait pas enchantée d'avoir à tenir d'une main, le lourd rouleau de parchemin où étaient inscrits tous leurs noms, et de l'autre la Cape Magique. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard glacé, et la laissa déposer la Cape sur ses épaules.

Il ne voyait plus rien : la Cape le recouvrait entièrement. Mais il entendait une petite voix qui murmurait à son oreille ; une voix qui venait de la Cape elle-même.

- 'Ooooh … ' dit la voix. 'Voilà quelqu'un qui va me demander de la réflexion. Voyons … tu m'as l'air courageux, décidé, sérieux … la plupart du temps, en tout cas ! Mais où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ?'

Hayden s'en remettait totalement à la décision de la Cape. D'après Nelly, les quatre Maisons se valaient, en dehors peut-être de Poufsouffle dont la plupart des membres n'étaient pas remarquables, mais où on trouvait parfois des merveilles.

- 'Enfin,' reprit la voix, 'vu comment tu vas évoluer dans les prochaines années … Oui, je crois que tu auras parfaitement ta place à SERPENTARD !'

Soulagé, Hayden se dirigea tout aussi calmement vers sa table où les autres Serpentards, dont sa sœur, l'accueillirent bruyamment. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, et contempla la suite de la Cérémonie. La Maison de Serpentard accueillit trois autres garçons, et deux filles. D'après ce qu'il avait retenu, ses futurs compagnons de dortoir s'appelaient Andrew, Mathew et Christian ;  et les filles Juliette et Scarlett.

À la fin de la Cérémonie, Mac Gonagall ressortit pour ranger la Cape, puis s'assit à sa place à la table des professeurs, c'est-à-dire à la droite du directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva ensuite comme pour faire un discours et dit : 

- 'Bon appétit !'

Aussitôt, les assiettes et plats d'or posés sur les tables se remplirent de mets divers et variés, d'apparence très prometteuse. Hayden fut pendant une seconde un peu déconcerté par l'attitude du directeur, puis se souvint de tout ce que Brian et Nelly racontaient sur lui depuis les deux années qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et se concentra sur son repas.

Tout était absolument délicieux. À en croire l'expression des autres nouveaux, qui n'étaient pas non plus habitués à ce genre de magnificence, le jeune garçon comprit qu'il n'était pas seul à apprécier ce qu'il mangeait. Environ une heure plus tard, c'est avec regret qu'il vit disparaître les dernières miettes de gâteau au chocolat. 

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, avec cette fois l'intention de prononcer plus de deux mots. Les plus vieux élèves, qui connaissaient par cœur le contenu du discours pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois, tentèrent de dissimuler leurs bâillements. Hayden, lui, se sentait parfaitement en forme.

- 'Bienvenue à tous !' s'exclama Dumbledore. 'Par indulgence pour les 7ème et 6ème années, ce discours sera bref. Je me contenterai d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves, de leur rappeler que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite qui entoure ce château est donc interdit, et de vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année et une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Ce sera tout.'

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la brièveté de ces paroles, puis les élèves se levèrent et les préfets conduisirent les premières années vers leurs Salles Communes respectives. Nelly, qui était la préfète de Serpentard, en profita pour rejoindre son petit frère. 

- 'Alors,' lui dit-elle, 'j'espère que tu es fier d'avoir rejoint la Maison des plus beaux membres de tout Poudlard ?'

- 'Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?' demanda-t-il.

- 'Ne me dit pas que je ne t'ai pas raconté ça ?' s'étonna la jeune fille. Puis, devant l'air interrogateur de son frère, elle poursuivit. 'C'est une légende au départ, mais c'est en train de devenir une vraie tradition. Officiellement, les Serpentards sont réputés pour être rusés et ambitieux, mais il paraît que peu après la création de Poudlard, Morganne - tu sais, la fille qui a fait Merlin prisonnier avec ses propres pouvoirs, eh bien elle se serait rendue au château. Là, elle serait tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de Serpentard, et je crois qu'après toute une histoire compliquée elle a enchanté la Maison de Serpentard pour que ses membres soient les plus beaux de l'école.'

- 'Pourtant, quand on te voit … ' ironisa Hayden

- 'QUOI ?' hurla sa sœur, qui s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air offusqué, prête à le gifler magistralement.

- 'Quand on te voit on se dit qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'enchantement pour que les Serpentardes soient belles.' rectifia galamment Joshua Muldoon, l'autre préfet de Serpentard, meilleur ami de Brian et apparemment, futur petit ami de Nelly.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement, puis repartit en avant pour guider le groupe, non sans avoir jeté un regard faussement furieux à son frère ('Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petit monstre !') qui riait aux larmes.

Hayden se laissa entraîner dans des escaliers qui descendaient de plus en plus bas. Il se demanda si la Salle Commune de Serpentard était situé sous terre, ce qui l'agaçait relativement car il aimait les grandes fenêtres et l'air libre ; heureusement,  ils remontèrent au dernier moment par un petit escalier en colimaçon interminable, et aboutirent sur une plate forme étroite, qui donnait sur une petite porte. La plupart des élèves étaient encore dans les marches, et Nelly dut crier le mot de passe ('Mythique') pour que tout le monde l'entende. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Hayden pénétra dans une grande salle décorée en vert et argent, les couleurs de Serpentard. Même le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée était enchanté pour que les flammes aient une couleur d'émeraude.

Hayden soupira de soulagement : d'immenses fenêtres gothiques offraient une vue splendide sur le parc et le lac de Poudlard, qui brillaient d'une lueur argentée sous la lumière des étoiles. 

- 'Les dortoirs sont en haut de cet escalier,' annonça Joshua en montrant des marches au fond de la salle, 'les filles à droite, les garçons à gauche'.

Hayden grogna : il n'était pas fatigué, il n'était jamais fatigué d'ailleurs, et déjà on lui parlait de dormir. Cependant, il monta dans son dortoir où trônaient quatre lits à baldaquins verts à l'air extrêmement confortables. Les trois autres garçons arrivèrent ensuite, et deux d'entre eux s'émerveillèrent aussi sur la chambre. Le troisième, Mathew, s'était déjà effondré sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Hayden sourit en le voyant, et prit pitié de lui. 

- 'Euh … Mathew, c'est ça ?' fit-il.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. 

- 'Je prends ça pour un oui.' décréta Hayden. 'Mathew, donc, je te signale que nos bagages sont ici, et qu'en conséquence tu as la possibilité de te mettre en pyjama.'

- 'Hein ? Quoi ?' La tête du garçon émergea du matelas. 'Ah oui, tiens, merci … ?'

Hayden comprit qu'on lui demandait son nom et répondit. Puis il se tourna vers ses propres bagages et entreprit de se changer. En voyant les autres garçons, il repensa à la _légende _que Nelly venait de lui raconter. Hum … oui, très objectivement, il pouvait dire que ses colocataires n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre. 

Andrew avait l'air Méditerranéen qui fait habituellement craquer une fille sur deux : brun, bronzé, les yeux noirs … Christian, lui, était plutôt du genre à faire rêver la deuxième moitié des filles, c'est-à-dire qu'il était grand, blond, les yeux bleus, et qu'on l'aurait facilement pris pour un Suédois, ou un autre pays de cette région.

Mathew enfin, n'avait pas de type particulier ; la teinte de ses cheveux semblait hésiter entre le brun et le blond, mais ses yeux de saphir et ses traits fins allaient sûrement en faire tomber plus d'une … Et lui ? Lui … il n'était pas moche non plus, pensa-t-il en apercevant son reflet dans un miroir. Il avait les yeux gris argent, ce qui était assez rare, et les cheveux brun foncé, un peu ondulés …

Pff … Voilà qu'il était en train d'étudier son physique et celui des autres garçons ! N'importe quoi … Un vrai truc de filles, se dit-il en se glissant dans les draps d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'endormit ensuite doucement, avec une petite pensée pour ses parents et sa maison qu'il venait de quitter.


	2. Deux ans après

**Titre **: Vénus, Adonis, gloire à vous !

**Auteur** : Lily Evans 2004

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas déjà dans Harry Potter & co. (Ça fait beaucoup de choses en fait …). Bref, le reste est à J.K.R., la seule, l'unique.

Je ne répéterai pas le reste, zavez qu'à lire le premier chapitre ! Na !

**Hommage à ma béta-readeuse préférée : Jujudlf !!!!!!!!!!!! Trouvez en qui elle s'est réincarnée pour cette fic …**

**Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous ceux que je connais (ou pas) qui m'ont écrit, ça m'a fait très, très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à recommencer.**

**Caro : euh … je ne fait pas vraiment exprès de faire les mêmes blagues que Rowling … j'essaie juste de me mettre dans le style, pour que ça soit plus dans l'esprit HP mais … enfin pense ce que tu veux !**

**m.choute**** : coucou toi ! pour te répondre, t'as bien deviné pour Mathew (c'était dur !) mais je n'aime pas le marron. Les prénoms viennent de "AOL – familles – prénoms – anglo-saxons" (sans faire de pub) et les noms de Harry Potter Lexicon. Oui, j'ai prévu environ les 15 prochains chapitres. Merci, bisous (P.S. : un mec en chemise, c'est bien …)**

**Ju**** : coucou ma béta-readeuse préférée (je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ? Non ? Je t'adooooore, Ju !!!!!!!!!!), très flattée que le sieur Alfred daigne lire cette humble fic. L'action viendra. Je crois.**

**Deluwiel**** : j'en sais rien non plus, de toute façon je ne comprendrai jamais les mecs. Bisous. Vive Legolas. Et Troie. Allez tous voir Troie.**

**Vici Black : coucou ma co' ! Le titre du chapitre n'a, en effet, rien à voir, c'est juste pour mettre dans le contexte (ah, les titres de chapitres !). Vive nous. Ah, euh, j'allais oublier, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE VIC !!!! Tous en chœur !!!!! **

**Lucy : j'ai trouvé comment remédier à l'épineux problème de la mise en page. (euh, demande de confirmation svp  …). Vive l'Egypte et les Egyptiens.**

**Bref, voilà enfin *roulements de tambour …* LA SUITE !!!!!**

**Chapitre 2 : Deux ans après.**

Les deux années qui suivirent l'entrée à Poudlard du jeune Hayden Bloom furent celles d'un étudiant normal. Autrement dit, celles d'un élève de onze ou douze ans n'ayant pas toutes les puissances des Ténèbres aux trousses. Cependant, Hayden n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Pour commencer, il était exceptionnellement doué dans toutes les matières. Tout l'intéressait, et n'ayant ni terrible complot à déjouer, ni Seigneur des Ténèbres à combattre, il avait tout son temps pour étudier. Et il trouvait cela tout à fait naturel de travailler du matin au soir, même si tout le reste de sa Maison le prenait pour un fou dont le cas était désespéré.

Il n'y pouvait rien : il avait passé toute son enfance chez lui, bien protégé dans les jupes de sa mère qui l'avait patiemment éduqué, comme les jumeaux et comme sa petite sœur, Pearl, qui venait tout juste d'arriver en première année. Et maintenant qu'on lui offrait de découvrir le monde extérieur, il se passionnait pour les potions qui bouillonnaient dans les chaudrons noirs, pour les nombreux sortilèges qui lui permettaient, par exemple, de faire voler le verre d'Andrew pendant qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille, puis de se protéger contre les assauts vengeurs du jeune homme ; puis pour la métamorphose de ses plumes en vers de terres grouillants … Il y avait encore l'histoire de sorciers célèbres, de Merlin à Dumbledore en passant par les Fondateurs (et aussi le privilège d'admirer la ravissante Amy Elphick, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie).

C'est pourquoi en ce début de troisième année, il avait choisi le maximum d'options possibles : Etude des Moldus, des Runes, Arithmancie, et Divination.

Mais son goût des études n'était pas la seule caractéristique étrange chez le jeune homme. Il s'avérait aussi qu'il était incroyablement beau. Ce que lui avait raconté sa sœur le jour de son arrivée, la légende sur la remarquable beauté des Serpentard, avait trouvé son parfait accomplissement en la personne de Hayden Bloom. Et encore, il n'avait alors que treize ans, et son charme n'était pas encore tout à fait à son apogée. Cependant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'attirer l'attention d'un certain nombre de filles. 

L'une d'elle l'avait d'ailleurs particulièrement marqué.

Après la rentrée, Hayden avait fait la connaissance des deux Serpentardes de première année : Juliette Manière et Scarlett Tyler, qu'il avait tout de suite trouvées très sympathiques. Elles non plus ne déshonoraient pas la tradition : toutes les deux brunes, elles avaient néanmoins chacune un style propre. Juliette avait de très longs cheveux châtain foncé, et des yeux vifs de la même couleur. Elle prenait souvent une expression rêveuse, qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très gaie, mais qui au contraire lui donnait un air doux et tendre, en harmonie avec sa grâce naturelle. Scarlett, d'un tempérament plus électrique, ajoutait au charme de ses boucles mordorées le mystère de deux prunelles vertes.

L'apparence calme de Juliette réservait pourtant bien des surprises au jeune Hayden. Un jour, après avoir fini ses devoirs, Hayden s'était accordé quelques instants de repos en contemplant le feu couleur de jade, pendait que la Salle Commune se vidait progressivement. Au bout d'un moment, seule Juliette restait. Elle lui avait jeté des regards discrets tout au long de la soirée, puis soudain l'avait rejoint sur le divan. Il se souvenait encore de la lueur des flammes (qui, bien que vertes, projetaient une lumière dorée) dansant dans ses cheveux bruns. 

La jeune fille l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

- 'Hayden, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?'

La question l'avait tellement surpris qu'il était resté  un moment à la regarder, les yeux ronds. Puis, retrouvant la raison, il avait réussi à réfléchir. Non, il n'aimait pas la jeune fille, il ne la considérait que comme une amie. Mais comment lui répondre sans la blesser ? Il avait alors décidé de parler aussi franchement qu'elle.

- 'Je suis désolé, mais … non'

Elle avait baissé les yeux, puis relevé la tête en lui posant une nouvelle question :

- 'Est-ce qu'à ton avis il y a une chance pour que tu tombes un jour amoureux de moi ?'

- 'Euh … Peut-être, je ne sais pas … Je ne pense pas.'

La réponse ne sembla pas l'affecter outre mesure. Elle répondit d'un ton aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire :

- 'Très bien, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais ta meilleure amie, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, et je ne te quitterai jamais.'

Elle souriait. Lui était stupéfait devant cette marque d'amour et d'amitié qu'elle venait de lui témoigner. Il n'avait pu que sourire à son tour et prononcer un vague "Merci" avant qu'elle ne le serre dans ses bras et qu'elle ne rejoigne son dortoir, volant dans la salle comme une fée.

Depuis ce jour, une amitié indestructible s'était installée entre eux, et bien qu'elle ait d'abord provoqué quelques jalousies, elle avait éliminé une rivale pour bien des filles de Poudlard.

La déception que Juliette avait éprouvée devant la réponse de Hayden l'avait longtemps attristée, mais puisqu'elle était en permanence avec lui, elle le supportait sans trop de mal. D'ailleurs, bien des jeunes gens s'étaient crus chargés de consoler la jeune fille qui présentait le double avantage d'être Française _et _fille de Moldus, donc à la fois charmante et mystérieuse.

En effet, les Françaises ont un don pour envoûter le cœur et l'esprit des garçons, et les enfants de Moldus, qui étaient alors rares, attiraient toute une assemblée de curieux.

Ainsi Juliette et Hayden étaient souvent entourés, chacun protégeant l'autre quand l'attention dont ils étaient les objets devenait trop pesante. Enfin, comme ils étaient normalement constitués, ils le supportaient très bien la plupart du temps, en particulier Juliette. Selon toute apparence, elle n'avait vraiment rien contre les regards idolâtres que lui jetaient la plupart des garçons. 

Dès que Hayden montrait un soupçon de lassitude quand elle se mettait à lui parler de tel ou tel mâle intéressant, Juliette se précipitait pour retrouver sa compagne de chambre, Scarlett, et lui faire part de ses impressions, que la jeune fille partageait (presque) toujours.

D'ailleurs, alors que Hayden se rendait dans la Grande Salle en réfléchissant à ces deux années passées, il les croisa en train de comploter derrière une statue, dans un des recoins où elles croyaient que personne ne pouvait les surprendre. En effet, il ne les vit pas immédiatement, mais elles lui rappelèrent leur existence en l'appelant frénétiquement :

- 'Hayden !'

*tourne la tête, s'étonne de ne voir personne, se retourne, aperçoit les deux filles dans leur état de surexcitation habituel, soupire, les rejoint*

- 'Hayden,' répéta Juliette, 'toi qui es un ami franc et objectif, qu'est-ce que tu penses du garçon de Serdaigle qui est en 4ème année ?'

- 'Lequel ?' demanda le garçon d'un ton las, mais souriant malgré tout.

- 'Je crois qu'il s'appelle Gabriel …' précisa Scarlett. 'Mais, tu sais, celui qui vient d'Australie !'

- 'Le blond à l'air de surfeur qui, d'après vous, aurait sûrement mérité d'être à Serpentard ?' fit-il ironiquement.

- 'Exactement !' s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur. 

- 'Hum … mouais, pas mal.'

- 'C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?'

- 'Rappelons bien que je suis franc et objectif.'

- 'Rien à en tirer', s'exaspéra Juliette. 'Il est simplement jaloux !'

Hayden éclata de rire devant l'accusation et repartit, avec la tentation typiquement Serpentardesque d'aller trouver le garçon en question et de l'informer de ce que les filles pensaient de lui … Mais non, il fallait qu'il garde de quoi les menacer atrocement si elles devenaient trop intéressées. 

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il s'installa à côté de Pearl, encore un peu sonnée par son arrivée toute récente (qui datait de la veille), puis il entreprit de se préparer un délicieux petit-déjeuner comme seules les cuisines de Poudlard pouvaient en offrir.

- 'Alors petite sœur, tes impressions ?' lui demanda-t-il en beurrant le premier d'une longue file de toasts.

- 'Eh bien,' fit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante, 'c'est … impressionnant ! C'est grand, il y a beaucoup de monde, on se perd rien qu'en cherchant le chemin de la Salle Commune aux dortoirs … Mais je suis quand même contente d'être là !' ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- 'Très heureux de te l'entendre dire. Ça se voit que tu n'as pas encore eu de cours, ni de devoirs. Surtout les devoirs, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire ! Ils nous assomment de quantités de rouleaux de parchemins et de livres poussiéreux que tu passes des heures à chercher dans la bibliothèque', poursuivit-il en voyant l'expression effrayée de sa sœur.

Celle-ci comprit vite que toute preuve de faiblesse pouvait coûter cher dans le monde de Poudlard, et se composa rapidement un masque de parfaite indifférence.

- 'Eh !' admira Hayden en attaquant le toast n° 5. 'Je vois que tu apprends vite, c'est bon, tu es fin prête à faire semblant de suivre tes cours.' Elle éclata de dire et il ajouta d'un ton énigmatique : 'Tout l'art de dormir en ayant l'air parfaitement réveillé …' 

Elle se leva, et il l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant ses premiers cours. En sortant de la Grande Salle, la fillette ne dut son salut qu'à sa proche parenté avec son frère.

Celui-ci, après ce copieux repas, repassa dans la Salle Commune pour prendre une brève douche. Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Gabriel, de Serdaigle, discuter gaiement avec deux belles brunes, de Serpentard.

Hayden arriva dans la Salle Commune après l'habituelle odyssée de couloirs étroits et d'escalier tordus, à laquelle il s'était finalement habitué. Evidemment, à force de refaire le même chemin trois ou quatre fois par jour depuis deux ans, ses jambes avaient appris à le guider sans même qu'il y réfléchisse. 

Après s'être lavé et habillé, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait encore au moins un quart d'heure avant son premier cours, qui devait être de la Métamorphose. Il sortit donc de son sac un livre que Nelly et Brian lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire (le 8 juillet) : "Livre de survie à l'usage des Serpentards". Apparemment, c'étaient les jumeaux eux-mêmes qui l'avaient composé car le jeune garçon doutait fortement qu'une personne normalement constituée eût publié un ouvrage pareil. 

"Chapitre 1 : Niveau débutant : comment arriver dans la Salle Commune à partir de la Grande Salle en se perdant moins de cinq fois.

Chapitre 2 : Niveau moyen : comment arriver à l'heure dans n'importe quelle salle de classe à partir de la Salle Commune alors que la cloche a sonné depuis dix minutes.

Chapitre 3 : Niveau avancé : comment parcourir tout le château en n'empruntant que des passages secrets entre 3h et 4h du matin, et revenir à la Salle Commune avec une paire de chaussettes du Professeur Dumbledore, le tout sans être renvoyé.

Chapitre 4 : Niveau débutant : comment dormir en ayant l'air parfaitement réveillé.

Chapitre 5 : Niveau moyen : comment disputer une bataille de boules de neiges tout en suivant attentivement le cours de Potions.

Chapitre 6 : Niveau avancé : comment transformer la Grande Salle en boîte de nuit branchée pendant l'épreuve des A.S.P.I.C.s."

Il y avait en tout une trentaine de chapitres, mais Hayden ne put pas lire le sommaire jusqu'au bout, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était tombé du canapé où il se trouvait, et qu'il riait tellement qu'une charmante jeune fille dut intervenir pour qu'il ne meure pas étouffé.

- 'Ça va aller ?' lui demanda-t-elle, visiblement ravie de l'avoir approché d'aussi près.

- 'Oui, je crois.' souffla Hayden. 'Merci.'

- 'Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.' assura la jeune fille avant de se relever et de partir, voyant que le garçon n'était plus en danger de mort.

Il n'eut que le temps de remarquer qu'elle avait les cheveux roux avant qu'elle ne sorte de la Salle. À son tour, il se redressa péniblement, et jugea préférable de remettre le livre en lieu sûr. 

Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne lui restait que deux minutes pour traverser tout le château vers la Salle de Métamorphose, songea pendant une seconde au "chapitre 2 : Niveau moyen : comment arriver à l'heure dans n'importe quelle salle de classe à partir de la Salle Commune alors que la cloche a sonné depuis dix minutes.", mais comme il doutait encore de l'efficacité de la méthode, il choisit de se ruer hors de la Salle et de piquer un sprint dans les couloirs. 

Il s'avéra que Hayden Bloom courait vite puisqu'il parvint in extremis dans la Salle et put entrer sans écoper d'une retenue, malgré l'œil réprobateur de Mac Gonagall devant son front perlé de sueur et son souffle court. Extenué, il alla s'asseoir sur la première chaise qu'il vit, et se retrouva à côté de Christian Wenham, un autre Serpentard de 3ème année. 

- 'Salut … Christian,' réussit-il à articuler. 'Ça va ?' 

- 'Très bien,' répondit le jeune homme, 'mais vu comment Mac Gonagall nous regarde, j'ai comme la vague impression que ça va bientôt aller beaucoup moins bien.'

En effet, les yeux du professeur de Métamorphose lançaient des éclairs, et pour un peu on aurait entendu le tonnerre gronder. Heureusement, l'orage n'éclata pas, et le cours se déroula sans encombre.

En sortant, Hayden remarqua Juliette et Scarlett qui discutaient vivement devant lui. Il s'incrusta juste entre les deux filles et passa un bras autour de leurs épaules.

- 'Alors les filles, comment ça s'est passé avec Gabriel ?' dit-il d'un ton complice.

- 'Très bien,' répondit Juliette. 'On a un peu discuté tout à l'heure, …'

- '… il s'appelle Gabriel O'Brien, …' poursuivit Scarlett

- '… son père est Irlandais, …'

- ' … et sa mère Australienne. Il a d'abord passé deux ans en Irlande, …'

- '… puis ses parents se sont séparés et il a suivi sa mère en Australie. Le pauvre …' ajouta Juliette d'un ton triste.

- 'Mais sa mère a préféré qu'il vienne étudier à Poudlard, et ils ont déménagé en Angleterre il y a quatre ans ...'

- '… ce qui l'arrange puisque ça lui permet de voir son père plus souvent.'

- 'Voilà,' acheva Scarlett. 'C'est à peu près tout je crois,' fit-elle en regardant Juliette pour confirmation.

- 'Il est aussi Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle,' compléta celle-ci.

- 'Ah oui c'est vrai. Voilà, _Monsieur (1),_ d'autres détails ?' demanda Scarlett à celui qui les avait dérangées.

- 'Non merci !' s'exclama Hayden d'un ton amusé et admiratif. 'Je vois que vous pourriez être de parfaites enquêtrices, toutes les deux. Vous avez appris ça en combien de temps ? Vingt minutes ?'

- 'Oh non,' s'empressa de rectifier Juliette. 'Beaucoup moins que ça ! On ne lui a parlé que quelques instants,' ajouta-t-elle de l'air le plus naturel du monde.

- 'Je vois …' murmura Hayden. 

Ils se rendirent ensemble au cours d'Arithmancie, très excités devant cette nouvelle matière. Arrivés dans la salle de cours, ils s'installèrent ensemble au milieu de la salle et attendirent sagement la venue du professeur Vector. Un calme relatif s'installa, mêlé d'appréhension et de curiosité. 

Enfin, le professeur d'Arithmancie arriva. Il s'excusa tout d'abord de son retard, leur souhaita amicalement la bienvenue, puis entreprit de leur parler de leur nouvelle option. L'Arithmancie, disait-il, était un dérivé de la Divination, basé sur l'étude des nombres. Chaque chiffre de 1 à 9 avait une signification particulière, et il fallait procéder à toutes sortes de calculs plus ou moins simples pour arriver au résultat.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hayden observa les autres élèves présents et remarqua que le cours réunissait les Lions et les Serpents. Il en connaissait vaguement quelques uns, car depuis toujours, les cours de Potions étaient eux aussi mélangés. Il y avait par exemple Cyprian Youdle, avec qui il avait discuté deux ou trois fois ; une fille blonde devant lui dont il avait oublié le nom, et au fond, comme à son habitude, un garçon du nom d'Ethalidès Viridian. 

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, c'était à peu près l'équivalent de Hayden version Gryffondor : très intelligent et populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Il était assis, seul, au dernier rang –bien que certaines personnes auraient adoré lui tenir compagnie – et ses cheveux dorés lui tombaient dans les yeux, accentuant l'expression sombre de son regard.

Laissant le garçon en proie aux coups d'œil furtifs que lui lançait Juliette, il reporta son attention sur la fille qui était devant lui, en se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour mieux la voir. Wow ! Pas mal du tout ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas retenu son prénom ? Discrètement, il fit passer un morceau de parchemin à Scarlett pour combler son ignorance, Juliette étant définitivement trop occupée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : _Eleanor Narthais_.

Hayden vit soudain que tous les élèves autour de lui s'étaient levés et commençaient à ranger leurs affaires. Oups. Il avait raté la moitié du cours. 'Tant pis, il faut savoir choisir ses priorités', se dit-il en courant derrière Eleanor qui sortait. 'Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure !' lança-t-il en passant devant ses deux amies.

Il arriva juste derrière Eleanor et posa la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Surprise, celle-ci se retourna et le regarda d'un air étonné. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas de lui avoir couru après.

- 'Salut,' lui dit-il en lui décochant un sourire qu'il espérait irrésistible, 'je m'appelle Hayden Bloom.'

- 'Oui,' répondit-elle avec l'air de trouver que son sourire était bel et bien irrésistible, 'je sais qui tu es. Tu es à Serpentard, non ?'

- 'Exactement. Et toi, à Gryffondor, c'est ça ?'

- 'Tout à fait.'

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de craquement dû au fait que le sac d'Eleanor s'était déchiré sur toute sa longueur. Hayden leva automatiquement la tête, et les silhouettes de Juliette et Scarlett, tapies dans l'ombre, leurs baguettes à la main, confirmèrent ses doutes. Il s'empressa de se baisser pour ramasser les affaires d'Eleanor.

- 'Quelle plaie !' gémit celle-ci quand elle se retrouva avec toute une pile de livres, plumes et parchemins dans les mains, sans compter les lambeaux de son sac qui pendaient lamentablement. 

- 'Tu veux que je t'aide à les porter ?' proposa galamment Hayden, tout en sachant que c'était exactement le but que s'étaient fixé les deux brunettes. 

Au même moment, elles passèrent devant eux en lui soufflant au passage : 

- 'Ne nous remercie pas, surtout !'

Heureusement, Eleanor n'avait rien entendu. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, mais au bout d'un moment elle prit la direction opposée à celle de la Grande Salle.

- 'Où est-ce que tu vas ?' lui demanda Hayden.

- 'Oh, je voulais juste déposer tout ça dans mon dortoir avant d'aller déjeuner.' répondit-elle en désignant les affaires qu'ils portaient tous les deux.

- 'Ah oui, bien sûr,' s'empressa-t-il de répondre. 'Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux.'

- 'Si ça ne te dérange pas, ça m'aiderait beaucoup,' reconnut la jeune fille en l'entraînant dans les couloirs.'

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait d'une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose. Eleanor sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde à donner le mot de passe devant un Serpentard, puis jugea qu'après tout, ça ne la dérangerait vraiment pas que Hayden décide de revenir un jour, et prononça la formule : _"Clarissimus". _Le tableau pivota, laissant voir un trou béant et plus loin, la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. 

Hayden suivit Eleanor qui entrait dans la salle rouge et or. Le jeune garçon fut un moment étonné, étant habitué depuis deux ans à la douceur de l'émeraude et à la  discrétion de l'argent, couleurs de la Maison Serpentard. Il s'avança timidement dans la pièce, tentant d'ignorer les regards soupçonneux des Gryffondors présents. Eleanor s'approcha de lui et récupéra ses affaires.

- 'Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé,' lui dit-elle en un charmant sourire, 'mais je crois que tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin.'

Hayden acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il se ne souvenait que trop bien du jour où l'escalier du dortoir des filles l'avait violemment rejeté alors qu'il allait chercher Juliette. Tous les Fondateurs semblaient avoir été aussi méfiants vis-à-vis de leurs successeurs. 

Il fit mine de partir mais, comme il l'avait espéré, la jeune fille le rappela.

- 'Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre, s'il te plaît ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps,' assura-t-elle.

- 'Sans problème !'

- 'Hayden ?' rugit une troisième voix alors qu'Eleanor gravissait les escaliers en courant. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?'

- 'Tiens, salut Brian,' répondit l'interpellé en reconnaissant son frère. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fait que passer. J'accompagnais juste cette charmante demoiselle.'

- 'Je rêve ! Non seulement tu viens dans une Salle Commune qui n'est pas la tienne, ce qui est formellement interdit, mais en plus tu flirtes avec les filles de Gryffondor ?' s'étrangla Brian, offusqué. 'Comme si les Serpentardes n'étaient pas assez belles … '

Il fut interrompu par une bruyante protestation du côté des Lionnes qu'il n'avait pas respectées. 

- 'Arrête un peu,' l'arrêta son jeune frère, 'c'est pas parce que tu es jaloux que ta sœur et ton meilleur ami, pour lesquels tu t'incrustes d'ailleurs toujours dans _notre _Salle Commune, soient devenus préfets, qu'il faut que tu empêches ton propre frère de rendre service !'

La jolie blonde à laquelle il avait justement rendu service redescendit à ce moment, et pour couper court à la discussion, entraîna Hayden hors de la pièce.

- 'C'est drôle,' lui dit-elle quand ils furent sortis, 'je n'avais jamais fait le lien entre Brian et toi. C'est assez stupide de ma part.'

- 'Ne t'inquiète pas,' la rassura Hayden, 'c'est vrai qu'on ne nous voit pas souvent ensemble. Je passe plus de temps avec mes sœurs, qui sont aussi à Serpentards, et comme en plus il est plus vieux que moi … En tout cas tu n'es sûrement pas la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué.'

- 'Peut-être, mais quand même,' insista-t-elle. 'Vous êtes assez remarquables tous les deux pour que je m'intéresse à vous.'

- 'C'est pour mon frère ou pour moi que tu dis ça ?' la taquina Hayden, néanmoins flatté d'avoir attiré son attention.

- 'Hum … J'hésite …' minauda-t-elle tout en battant des cils. 'Allez, je dirais que c'est pour toi si tu es très gentil.'

- 'C'est-à-dire ?' demanda Hayden, intrigué. 'Ô, belle dame,' lança-t-il soudain, pris d'une inspiration subite, en se jetant à ses pieds, 'ne me privez pas de vos yeux enchanteurs, vous êtes mon âme, ma vie ! Sans vous, je ne suis qu'un pauvre misérable, mourrant, désemparé …'

Il allait continuer comme ça un moment, quand un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas apparut au détour d'un couloir et passa devant eux, les yeux ronds. Hayden s'était empressé de se relever, et dès que le gênant personnage disparut, il osa regarder dans les yeux qu'il venait de louer. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis tous les deux furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. 

Cela dura un bon moment, mais ils finirent tout de même par se calmer, en tout cas tant qu'ils ne se regardaient pas. 

- 'On n'arrivera jamais à temps pour le déjeuner,' souffla la jeune fille entre deux hoquets de rire.

- 'Tant pis, au moins on souffrira ensemble, alors que sinon on n'aurait pas pu s'asseoir à la même table.'

- 'Quoi ? Mais mon pauvre ami, je préfère nettement un bon repas à ta compagnie !' ironisa la jeune fille.

- 'Elea, tu me brises le cœur,' fit Hayden.

Ils se dirigèrent cependant vers la Grande Salle et se quittèrent joyeusement, promettant de se revoir rapidement. 

- 'Vous en avez mis du temps !' s'indigna Scarlett quand Hayden les rejoignit à la table des Serpentards et se servit royalement. 

- 'Non ? Vraiment, tu es sûre ?' fit il d'un air innocent. 'Je n'avais pas remarqué. Pourtant, nous n'avons parlé que quelques instants … C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on est avec des personnes agréables !'

- 'Eh ben va la rejoindre, ta dulcinée,' lui rétorqua Juliette, 'tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait se battre pour que tu restes avec nous, si ?' Puis, devant la mine choquée de son ami, elle ajouta d'un ton ridiculement niais : 'Ooooh … Tu y croyais … Comme c'est mignon …'

Sans pour autant prendre pitié de lui, elle reporta son attention sur son autre voisin. Hayden, à la fois amusé et frustré, se resservit de jus de citrouille en grognant.

(1) en français dans le texte. Lol.


	3. Ma Nymphe adorée

**Titre** : Vénus, Adonis, gloire à vous !

**Auteur** : Lily Evans 2004

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas déjà dans Harry Potter & co. (Ça fait beaucoup de choses en fait …). Bref, le reste est à J.K.R., la seule, l'unique.

**Béta-readeuse : **Juliette, encore et toujours, merveilleuse Juliette.

**Chapitre 3 : Ma Nymphe adorée**

Stress. Les trois cercles d'or étaient décidément plus impressionnants vus d'en bas que du haut des gradins. Debout au bord du terrain de Quidditch, Hayden regardait le troisième candidat rattraper maladroitement le Souaffle, puis le laisser tomber. Quelques rires nerveux fusèrent parmi les autres postulants. Et s'il se ridiculisait, lui aussi ? STRESS !

La main d'Eleanor se posa sur son bras pour le rassurer. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de fuir à toutes jambes avant même d'avoir tenté sa chance. À côté d'eux, quelques autres élèves angoissés avaient voulu essayer d'être sélectionnés après l'hécatombe qui avait frappé l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard : deux des Poursuiveurs ainsi que l'Attrapeur avaient quitté Poudlard la même année. Joshua, Capitaine et Gardien, avait fait passer le message, qui avait été accueilli avec enthousiasme. En 3ème année, Hayden et Andrew Parker avaient répondu à l'appel. Aussitôt, Nelly s'était mise à harceler son petit ami pour que son frère soit sélectionné, et le pauvre Joshua avait eu toutes les peines du monde à garder son impartialité.

Pour l'occasion, Brian avait prêté son balai à Hayden avant que celui-ci ne s'en fasse offrir un (s'il réussissait, évidemment), et toute la famille Bloom s'était réunie pour encourager leur frère : Pearl, Nelly, Brian, et Juliette (adoptée officieusement), hurlant et gesticulant, apparemment sous l'influence de Brian.

- 'Typiquement Gryffondor …' soupira Hayden en levant les yeux vers eux.

- 'Tu disais, mon ange ?' murmura Eleanor.

- 'Je les adore', se rattrapa le jeune homme en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

- 'C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre … Allez, vas-y, c'est à toi.'

Aïe. Le candidat précédent venait de redescendre. Hayden n'avait rien suivi de sa performance, mais là n'était pas la question. Lentement, il enjamba le manche de son balai, et d'un coup de pied s'envola dans les airs pour rejoindre les quatre joueurs attitrés. Ils l'informèrent brièvement du déroulement de la séance d'essai ('Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Il est parfait ! Prenez-le !' cria quelqu'un).

Hayden repartit ensuite au centre du terrain, tandis que les autres joueurs se plaçaient. Un coup de sifflet retentit. L'autre Poursuiveur s'élança sur la gauche et s'apprêta à faire une série de passes à Hayden pour l'éprouver. L'épreuve était simple, et celui-ci s'en tira facilement, malgré les quelques Cognards qui sifflaient parfois dangereusement près.

Il prenait plaisir à voler, à sentir le souffle du vent … Depuis des années, Brian et lui dérobaient le vieux Comète XXX de leur père pour s'entraîner dans le jardin. Il s'était même inscrit à un club de Quidditch, l'année avant d'entrer à Poudlard, où il jouait sur un petit terrain, près du Chemin de Tra … Oups ! Il avait failli laisser passer le Souaffle, mais avait heureusement réussi à le rattraper au dernier moment.

Hayden se concentra un peu mieux pour aborder un exercice de tir, qu'il réussit tout aussi bien que le précédent, pour la plus grande joie de ses fans. Alors que Juliette l'acclamait hystériquement, il tenta même un ou deux loopings, puis projeta la balle rouge de toutes ses forces, prenant le Gardien au dépourvu, et marqua.

Quand il retrouva la terre ferme, il fut un moment étouffé sous les étreintes de ses sœurs et amies.

- 'Josh,' finit par lancer Nelly d'un ton désolé, 'je suis vraiment navrée, mais je ne supporte pas les perdants. Je crois que je vais te quitter et vouer un culte à mon adorable petit frère.'

- 'Hors de question !' rugit une jolie Lionne en enlaçant jalousement son petit ami. 'Il est pour moi. C'est mon amoureux.'

- 'Pff … Même pas drôle.'

Hayden, lui, guettait le verdict de l'équipe. Joshua finit par déclarer qu'il fallait d'abord juger les derniers candidats avant de l'admettre dans l'équipe. Les derniers candidats en question étaient Andrew, qui briguait la place d'Attrapeur, et Scarlett, qui avait décidé subitement que l'équipe manquait de filles et était partie en courant se chercher un balai.

- 'Ça veut dire que t'es pris,' lui glissa Brian pendant qu'Andrew se préparait. 'Tous les autres étaient nuls - mais si Josh, avoue que c'est lui le meilleur ! - et il y a trois places de libres.'

- 'Bon,' fit alors Nelly, 'puisque c'est officiel, je t'arrête au nom de ton fan-club pour aller fêter ça dignement.' Puis, comme Hayden rechignait à partir sans avoir vu passer Andrew et Scarlett, elle ajouta : 'De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça, la dure vie des stars …' acheva-t-elle en entraînant son frère (résigné) vers le château, accompagnés de Pearl (rêveuse), Juliette (toujours aussi hystérique), et Eleanor (amoureuse).

En marchant vers la Salle Commune, les filles décidèrent de fonder le GFFD (Groupe des Fanatiques Folles et Dévouées) et firent de Hayden leur nouvelle idole – 'au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine' lui promit Juliette. Celui-ci, encore dans les nuages après avoir été enfin accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch, les regardait faire d'un air amusé mais un peu absent. Une fois arrivés, elles l'installèrent dans un fauteuil, puis Nelly et Juliette s'assirent près de lui (Eleanor eut l'extrême honneur d'aller sur ses genoux) pour que Pearl les photographie toutes les trois en train d'admirer Hayden et de lui jeter des regards débordants d'adoration béate.

Le reste de l'équipe avait ensuite débarqué, et une fête avait été organisée pour accueillir les trois nouveaux membres, Scarlett et Andrew ayant eux aussi obtenus les postes qu'ils désiraient. Hayden remarqua que Brian était avec eux, et se jeta sur lui :

- 'Brian !' s'exclama-t-il, faisant ainsi sursauter son frère (ce qui lui fit très plaisir). 'Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Oserais-je te rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit aux élèves d'aller dans une Salle Commune qui n'est pas la leur ?'

- 'Non ? C'est vrai ?' fit Brian d'un air ahuri. 'On ne me l'avait jamais dit. Tu savais ça, toi, Josh ?' ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

- 'Pas plus que toi. Franchement, le Règlement est assez sévère pour que tu n'aies pas besoin d'inventer de nouvelles règles.'

- 'Comme si tu t'étais un jour inquiété de savoir ce qui était autorisé ou non par le Règlement !' répondit Hayden.

- 'Moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal ! N'est-ce pas Brian ?'

- 'Non, jamais, ou alors dans une vie antérieure. Comment peux-tu accuser ainsi des élèves aussi sages et obéissants que nous ? C'est absolument intolérable. Je ne resterai pas ici une minute de plus.' dit Brian en ressortant de la salle. 'Tu viens, Josh ?'

Ils sortirent, immédiatement rattrapés par Nelly, qui passait rarement plus d'une heure sans l'un des deux garçons.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils revinrent les bras chargés de tartes et de gâteaux, qu'ils avaient apparemment été chercher aux cuisines.

- 'Sages et obéissants, hum ?' murmura Hayden à son frère quand ils rentrèrent.

- 'Ne te laisse jamais influencer par les femmes' répondit celui-ci en montrant leur sœur d'un signe de tête.

Au même moment, Juliette surgit du dortoir, portant une étrange machine. Elle demanda aux élèves les plus expérimentés de déplacer les meubles, puis fit apparaître quelques disques brillants qu'elle entreprit de placer dans la machine. Hayden s'approcha, intrigué.

- 'C'est un appareil Moldu,' expliqua son amie sans même se retourner. 'Ça sert à écouter des CDs. J'espère que ça va marcher, heureusement que j'ai pensé à apporter des piles …'

Cela n'avança pas beaucoup le jeune homme, qui se demandait bien ce que pouvaient être des "Cds" ou des "piles", mais quand il vit tous les fauteuils et les canapés repoussés contre le mur, laissant un grand espace vide au milieu de la pièce, il comprit que Juliette allait essayer de faire passer de la musique pour qu'ils puissent danser. Intéressantes, ces inventions Moldues …

Comme il l'avait deviné, des sons retentirent bientôt, que les élèves rompus à la culture Moldue identifièrent comme un _rock._ La famille Bloom faisait partie de ces élèves, et ils savaient tous à peu près danser car les deux aînés avaient fréquenté des soirées Moldues, et en étaient revenus très enthousiastes. Ce soir-là, Hayden fut heureux d'avoir dû subir le harcèlement de son frère et de sa sœur tandis qu'une partie des élèves apprenaient des passes aux autres.

Eleanor se trouva soudainement dans ses bras, précisément au moment où le rock s'acheva pour faire place à un _slow._ La jeune fille passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Hayden, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée, glissa-t-elle malicieusement pendant que d'autres couples se formaient.

- 'Impossible, mon ange. Tu es inoubliable.'

- 'J'espère bien …' son ton était étrange … triste ? Mais pourquoi serait-elle triste ? Hayden chassa rapidement ces préoccupations de son esprit.

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, puis Brian fit remarquer que, bien qu'ils n'aient dépassé le couvre-feu que de quelques heures, Eleanor et lui allaient devoir regagner la Tour de Gryffondor. Leur départ marqua la fin de la fête car, même s'ils n'auraient jamais voulu l'admettre, ils étaient tous exténués. Laissant la Salle Commune en proie aux sorts de rangement et de nettoyage des Elfes de Maisons, ils regagnèrent donc leurs dortoirs respectifs, et s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, Hayden passa la journée en compagnie de Brian et Joshua, feuilletant le dernier numéro de _Balai-Magazine_ pour trouver un balai digne du nouveau Poursuiveur. Il fut subjugué par le _Silver Moon_, entièrement noir en dehors de la bague placée entre le manche et la queue, qui était en argent, ainsi que le nom de la marque, gravé tout au bout du manche.Nelly apparut alors comme par miracle pour l'aider à trouver des arguments efficaces, avant d'envoyer le bon de commande à leurs parents.

Environ une semaine plus tard, une chouette apporta un paquet à la forme très équivoque, en plein milieu du cours d'Etude des Moldus. Nicole Weaving, leur charmante professeur aux (très) longs cheveux roux, en profita pour expliquer pourquoi les sorciers avaient choisi de voler sur des balais, objets très anodins, dont la présence dans une maison n'inquiétait en rien les Moldus. Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu passer, si les sorciers avaient décidé de se déplacer sur des bouées en forme de canard.

Hayden n'osa pas déballer le précieux cadeau avant d'être revenu dans son dortoir. Avec précaution, il retira le papier qui l'entourait, et un _Silver Moon_ flambant neuf apparut, accompagné d'un mot de sa mère disant qu'elle le félicitait d'avoir été pris. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis se précipita dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse. C'était Pearl qui tenait des photos dans sa main.

- 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' firent-ils en même temps.

- 'Mon nouveau balai et une lettre de maman,' répondit Hayden avec un sourire. 'Au fait, elle t'embrasse. Et toi ?'

- 'Les premières archives du GFFD. Tu es prié de t'exclamer bruyamment pour montrer à quel point ces photos sont réussies.'

- 'Oh, vraiment, quel art ! C'est magnifique, ma petite Pearl ! T'as déjà envisagé des études de photographe ? Franchement, tu peux aller loin comme ça.'

- '_Après_ avoir vu les photos, de préférence.'

- 'Quoi ? Oh, comme tu veux.' fit Hayden en prenant les clichés.

En fait, ils n'étaient pas merveilleusement cadrés, mais le contenu était … très intéressant ! Au milieu, sur le fauteuil couleur émeraude : lui, Hayden, les yeux dans le vague. À ses pieds : deux folles (fanatiques et dévouées) le regardaient avec la bouche ouverte et en battant des cils. Absolument ridicule. Génial.

- 'Elles sont très bien ces photos ! Je peux les garder ?' demanda-t-il à sa petite sœur.

- 'Non.'

- 'Ah.'

- 'On voudrait faire un album.'

- 'Ah.'

À cet instant, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Mathew Ferguson, un autre Serpentard de 3ème année, l'air complètement épuisé.

- 'Oups, pardon, je ne voulait pas vous déranger.' s'excusa-t-il, prêt à repartir.

- 'Non, c'est bon, reste. Euh … tu serais pas un peu fatigué par hasard ?' ajouta Hayden en le voyant s'écrouler sur son lit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

- 'Euphémisme : je suis mort. On travaille beaucoup trop dans cette école, c'est pas po… Wow ! C'est quoi ce balai ?

- '_Silver Moon' _répondit simplement Hayden, non sans cacher sa fierté. 'On vient de me l'offrir.'

- 'Pas juste !'

- 'Bon, vu l'importance que vous semblez attacher à mon existence, je crois que je vais aller retrouver le monde civilisé.' lança Pearl en sortant du dortoir, alors que les deux garçons s'extasiaient sur la nouvelle merveille.

- 'À plus tard, Pearl !' répondit son frère sans même lever les yeux.

La porte claqua.

Les entraînements de Quidditch débutèrent dès la mi-septembre, vu que près de la moitié de l'équipe était nouvelle. Joshua était un excellent Capitaine, et même Freddy Burlow et Eliza Higgins, les deux batteurs, respectivement en 6ème et 7ème année, n'avait soulevé d'objection lors de la nomination d'un 5ème année. Hayden, lui, se débrouillait très bien, ayant joué régulièrement au Quidditch pendant les vacances. Il fut surpris de voir que Scarlett était également très douée, et apprit que l'un des oncles de la jeune fille jouait dans l'équipe du Pays de Galles, et qu'il l'entraînait depuis qu'elle avait 3 ans. Quant à Andrew, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire des coups très remarquables, mais lui aussi semblait très à l'aise dans les nuages.

Un jour, au début du mois d'octobre, Hayden fut exceptionnellement réquisitionné pour ranger le matériel à la place du Capitaine, qui avait un rendez-vous. "Le genre de rendez-vous où tu as intérêt à arriver à l'heure, après t'être lavé, habillé, et avoir préparé une merveilleuse surprise.", lui avait-il confié. Hayden soupçonna fortement sa sœur d'être responsable de ces travaux forcés.

Après avoir retiré sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard, et avoir remis les balles dans leur coffre et son balai au vestiaire, il regagna le château. En sortant, il décida de faire un détour pour profiter de l'une des dernières journées ensoleillées, et prit un chemin qui longeait la forêt.

Tandis qu'il marchait, il se surprit à penser à quelque chose que Brian lui avait dit bien des années auparavant, lui racontant tout ce qu'on pouvait faire dans la Forêt Interdite, les différentes bêtes qui s'y trouvaient, les plantes dites uniques au monde, pour lesquelles certains Serpentards prenaient parfois des risques insensés, quand ils voulaient réaliser une potion secrète … Il avait achevé son discours en déclarant qu'un élève de Poudlard, et surtout un Serpentard, qui ne s'était pas rendu dans la Forêt au cours de ses premières années de scolarité, n'était pas digne de rester dans cette école. À l'époque, le petit Hayden, qui n'était pas prêt d'entrer à Poudlard, ne s'était pas formalisé de ces paroles.

Mais ce jour-là, il s'arrêta et se tourna face aux premiers arbres. 'Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller là-dedans juste à cause de ce que ton idiot de frère t'a dit ?' Non, non, bien sûr que non … Et pourtant … Après tout, elle n'avait rien de bien dangereux, cette forêt, tant qu'on ne s'aventurait pas trop loin. Pourquoi ne pas y passer quelques instants, puis en ressortir tranquillement ? Il n'allait pas passer ses 7 années à Poudlard sans y aller, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même y découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant …

S'il hésitait encore, la lueur rougeoyante du coucher de soleil dans les feuilles déjà dorées des arbres l'ensorcela. Quittant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté jusque là, Hayden s'enfonça dans les profondeurs boisées.

Il marcha un moment, sans rencontrer ni bêtes féroces, ni plantes carnivores. En somme, la Forêt de Poudlard ressemblait à toutes les autres forêts ; mais l'air avait quelque chose d'oppressant qui lui serrait la gorge. Les minutes passèrent, et le ciel commença à s'assombrir. Hayden savait qu'il aurait dû faire demi-tour, cependant cela l'aurait énervé d'aller dans la forêt et d'en ressortir sans que rien ne lui soit arrivé. D'accord, il y avait quand même eu ce bosquet de roses blanches, qu'il aurait bien rapportées à Eleanor si elles ne s'étaient pas montrées tour à tour brûlantes puis glacées. Et aussi ce Niffleur qu'il avait vu remuer dans les buissons. Mais en dehors de ça …

Soudain, alors que des étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le ciel, il remarqua quelque chose d'intéressant. Là-bas, un peu plus loin, il avait vu briller une petite lueur argentée, rien que quelques secondes, mais assez pour être sur de n'avoir pas rêvé. D'ailleurs, elle repassa fugitivement au bout d'une minute, environ 10 mètres plus loin. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Une licorne, probablement. Intrigué, Hayden avança dans la direction de la lumière. Maintenant, il entendait aussi des sons, des notes, une faible mélodie qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Il avança encore un peu, mais l'étincelle brillante semblait toujours aussi loin, comme si elle s'éloignait de lui. Au contraire, la musique gagnait en intensité. On aurait dit un chant, mais dans une langue que Hayden n'avait jamais entendu. C'était étrange et merveilleux à la fois.

Indifférent aux ronces, aux bosses, et à la nuit qui tombait, il poursuivait son chemin, enjambant les bouts de bois qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt. Cette lueur l'attirait, mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Le chant résonnait à présent dans ses oreilles, envoûtant, troublant ; un chant de Vélane ou de Sirène, ou peut-être les deux à la fois … Peu à peu, il perdit complètement conscience du monde qui l'entourait et du temps qui passait. Quant à la fatigue, il ne l'avait pas ressenti une seule seconde depuis qu'il avait dépassé la lisière de la forêt.

Enfin, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de changer de direction en permanence, la lumière s'arrêta. Hayden, resta interdit quelques secondes, puis marcha de nouveau, plus résolument que jamais. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Seules deux choses comptaient pour lui à présent : le Chant, la Lumière, le Chant, la Lumière, le Chant, la Lumière, le Chant, la Lumière !!!

Il parvint devant un rideau de feuilles formé par deux arbres voûtés. Juste derrière ce rideau, se trouvait la Source de la Lumière et les Voix du Chant, il en était sûr. Lentement, il tendit la main pour repousser les feuilles, et avança.

Il était arrivé dans une clairière, au bout de la forêt. Derrière lui, les arbres ; devant lui, un lac immense, infiniment plus beau que le lac de Poudlard. Mais il ne s'y intéressa pas un seul instant ; assise dans l'herbe douce, une jeune femme d'une beauté indescriptible. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, qui laissait ses bras nus, elle chantait et jouait de la lyre. Un flot de cheveux blonds encadrait son beau visage. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur son instrument, que ses mains fines survolaient comme deux oiseaux blancs et gracieux.

Ce n'était pas une Vélane, et encore moins une Sirène.

C'était un ange.

Ou alors une déesse.

Hayden s'approcha d'elle comme dans un rêve. Subjugué, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était lui aussi vêtu de blanc et que ses pieds étaient nus. Il tomba à genoux devant elle, ensorcelé par son chant et sa musique, mais elle ne leva pas la tête pour autant. Ses mains volaient toujours sur la lyre d'or, et elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de Hayden. Celui-ci ne s'en souciait absolument pas, il ne se souciait plus de rien : tant qu'il resterait là près d'elle, à l'écouter chanter, tout irait parfaitement bien.

D'un seul coup, la musique s'arrêta et l'ange le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il n'eut que le temps de la reconnaître avant que tout ne bascule autour de lui.

NOIR.

Quand Hayden ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout d'abord un visage. Un visage entouré de longs cheveux bruns. Derrière le visage : des formes encore floues, des corps, des murs … Il regarda le visage avec un peu plus d'attention. Ce devait être une fille ; une fille aux longs cheveux bruns … Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Juliette. Voilà. Il souleva une paupière : c'était bien elle. L'autre : il était allongé dans un lit de l'Infirmerie. Juliette avait l'air de parler, et Hayden dut secouer la tête pour entendre ce qu'elle lui disait :

- '… inconscient depuis trois jours ! Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé ?' malgré l'angoisse qui pointait encore dans sa voix, elle avait l'air incroyablement soulagée de voir que son ami s'éveillait enfin.

- 'Euh … pas la moindre idée,' mentit Hayden. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait parfaitement de son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, de la clairière paradisiaque et de la jeune fille.

- 'J'étais malade d'inquiétude. Une nuit, tu as disparu Merlin sait où ; on t'a cherché toute la nuit, on a même alerté Hewett et Dumbledore, mais eux non plus ne savaient pas où tu étais. Les professeurs t'ont cherché toute la nuit, et toute la journée du lendemain. Brian et Nelly ont juré qu'ils ne t'avaient recommandé aucune aventure douteuse,' ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, se dit Hayden. Car c'étaient les paroles de Brian qui l'avait poussé à entrer dans la Forêt, même si …

- 'Puis,' reprit Juliette, 'vers midi, Dumbledore a reçu un message anonyme – c'est un phénix blanc qui le lui a apporté pendant qu'il nous parlait dans la Salle Commune, tu te rends compte ! Je ne savais pas que ça existait vraiment … - bref, le message disait que tu étais dans une salle, au dernier étage – ne me demande pas lequel c'est, il y en a tellement – et Dumblie en personne ne la connaissait pas ! Enfin, il y est allé, et il est revenu une heure plus tard, avec ton corps dans ses bras. C'était affreux. Nelly a fait une crise de nerf parce qu'elle te croyait mort ; tu étais complètement blanc, et tes mains étaient glacées ; alors elle s'est jetée sur Dumbledore et a failli le frapper tellement elle était nerveuse. Heureusement pour lui, il l'a tout de suite rassurée en lui disant que tu étais vivant. Ensuite, on est descendu à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh t'a installé dans une autre salle pour te soigner.'

- 'Comment ça se fait que je sois ici alors ?' demanda Hayden, la voix encore pâteuse.

- 'On t'a ramené ce matin, quand on a vu que tu guérissais enfin.' Expliqua son amie d'une voix blanche. 'Pourtant, hier encore, l'infirmière nous avait annoncé que tu étais toujours dans le même état, et qu'elle envisageait de t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Mais ce matin tu es redevenu normal, personne n'a compris pourquoi. Pearl nous a avoué qu'elle était descendue la nuit pour venir te voir ; la pauvre, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ; et elle nous a dit qu'elle avait vu une ombre blanche entrer dans l'Infirmerie. Elle a eu peur de se faire prendre et elle est repartie, mais toujours est-il que ce matin, tu t'es réveillé,' acheva la jeune fille.

Hayden demeura un moment silencieux, le temps d'assimiler ces informations. Ainsi, il était resté entre la vie et la mort pendant plus de trois jours ? Il ne se souvenait de rien … Quant à "l'ombre blanche" qu'avait vue sa sœur, il avait une petite idée quant à son identité.

- 'Mais où sont les autres ?' finit-il par demander.

- 'En cours.' répondit Juliette. 'Comme je ne fais pas Divination, j'ai eu le droit de passer ici au cas où tu émergerais. Tu vas avoir droit à un accueil assez magnifique, je crois.' Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots de peur et de soulagement mêlés.

- 'Juliette … ' commença Hayden en la voyant pleurer.

- 'Ne me refais plus jamais ça !' s'écria-t-elle enfin. 'Ne _nous_ refais plus jamais ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! On te croyait mort ! Dis moi, Hayden, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour disparaître comme ça ?' s'étrangla-t-elle. 'Pourquoi es-tu revenu à moitié mort après avoir disparu comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ??!'

- 'Je … je ne sais pas … je ne me souviens pas … je suis vraiment désolé.'

Juliette fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur le lit. Hayden essaya de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras, et le corps de la jeune fille ne fut bientôt plus que secoué de frissons nerveux. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de s'inquiéter, et se redressa. Essuyant ses larmes, elle mit tout de même un moment avant de pouvoir esquisser un sourire à son ami.

- 'Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.'

À cet instant, la cloche sonna, et la pièce fut bientôt envahie par le fan-club de Hayden, l'accueillant plus ou moins comme l'avait prédit Juliette. Ses frères et sœurs, Scarlett, Joshua, mais aussi Mathew, Christian et Andrew, ses trois compagnons de dortoir, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la Maison de Serpentard (et de filles des autres Maisons.), tous se précipitèrent sur lui et lui racontèrent pêle-mêle leur version des évènements. Hayden eut très vite mal à la tête sous les exclamations de joie, les embrassades et les racontars animés.

- 'Pearl, je t'adore, mais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer …' fit il à sa sœur qui l'étranglait à moitié sous son étreinte. 'S'il vous plaît,' lança-t-il à tous ceux qui étaient là, 'est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller chercher Dumbledore ? Je voudrais lui parler.'

- 'Je suis là, Hayden' dit une voix calme depuis l'entrée de la pièce. 'Mesdemoiselles, messieurs,' annonça Dumbledore, 'je sais combien vous êtes heureux d'avoir retrouvé votre frère ou ami, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour lui de retrouver un peu de calme. Veuillez nous laisser, je vous prie.'

Bien qu'ils regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Hayden, tous les élèves présents sortirent docilement de la salle. Hayden en était reconnaissant envers le directeur ; il était encore très fatigué et préférait éviter pour le moment cette foule bruyante. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, bleus et pétillants, du professeur Dumbledore.

- 'Eh bien, Hayden,' fit celui-ci, 'tu voulais me dire quelque chose, je crois.'

- 'Oui, professeur.' répondit le jeune homme. 'J'aurais voulu savoir, enfin euh …, je voudrais … ' s'embrouilla-t-il. Dumbledore le laissa reprendre ses esprits sans l'interrompre. 'Est-ce que je pourrais voir le message que le phénix blanc vous a apporté, s'il vous plaît ?' finit-il par demander.

- 'Ah, je vois qu'on t'a parlé du phénix. Un oiseau merveilleux, dommage qu'il soit parti si vite. Bien sûr que tu peux voir le message ; tiens, je l'ai gardé.' ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Hayden s'en saisit et lut :

_'Tout en haut, perdu dans le ciel,_

_Repose le corps du disparu._

_Gravissez les marches,_

_Trouvez le passage,_

_Suivez l'Ombre vers la Lumière._

_Il dort._

_Elle a perdu.'_

La clarté de ces instructions n'était sûrement pas leur point fort, mais elles étaient tout de même compréhensibles. Hayden devina que Dumbledore était probablement monté tout en haut des escaliers du château, et qu'il avait été guidé par une "Ombre" pour le retrouver – même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça pouvait être. La dernière ligne était plus étrange. _"Elle a perdu."_ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir obtenu (en 5 minutes) l'accord de Dumbledore, et celui (en 1h et 55 minutes) de Pomfresh, Hayden se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le parchemin à la main, avec la ferme attention de retrouver la mystérieuse salle. Il arriva devant la cage d'escalier et nota immédiatement deux choses :

1 : la meilleure invention des Moldus était très certainement l'ascenseur.

2 : qui était l'imbécile qui avait placé l'Infirmerie au rez-de-chaussée ?

Forcé de se résigner, le jeune sorcier commença la pénible ascension. Heureusement, les élèves assistaient à leurs cours de l'après-midi et personne ne vint le harceler pour lui demander des explications sur sa disparition. Arrivé au sixième étage, Hayden, encore convalescent, dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'appuya sur la rampe de l'escalier et regarda à nouveau le message. Il remercia Merlin pour s'être arrêté, car les mots avaient changés et indiquaient maintenant :

_'D'autant de jours d'une semaine humaine,_

_Tu descendras vers le néant._

_Pour retrouver l'âme de celle_

_Qui pleure son amour déçu._

_Tu dormais._

_J'ai perdu.'_

'Voyons,' se dit Hayden après avoir lu ces lignes, 'il y a sept jours dans une semaine … je dois donc aller au septième sous-sol …

euh …

j'espère que je comprendrai quelque chose là-bas.' décida-t-il finalement en amorçant sa descente.

Arrivé en bas, il se retrouva devant un long couloir éclairé par des torches de bouleau argenté, qui projetaient une douce lumière blanche sur les murs. Hayden contempla silencieusement les nombreuses portes, séparées d'environ un mètre, qui s'étalaient sur tout le couloir. Découragé d'avance, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au parchemin magique.

_'Avance_

_Et tu trouveras.'_

'Plus explicite, tu meurs' pensa le jeune homme. Il avança cependant dans le couloir, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en essayer toutes les portes. Qui sait ce que renfermaient les sous-sols du château. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, il lui sembla que les portes qui l'entouraient s'estompaient. Le couloir en lui-même restait bien réel, mais bientôt, toutes les portes disparurent sauf une. Son choix étant devenu subitement plus restreint, Hayden se dirigea vers cette porte et l'ouvrit.

Tout était noir à l'intérieur.

Il entra et referma derrière lui.

Une blancheur soudaine le frappa et le força à refermer les yeux un court instant, le temps de s'y habituer. Une musique familière résonna alors dans sa tête. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il retrouva avec émerveillement le paysage de la clairière et du lac enchanté ; mais surtout, il vit que la belle jeune fille était là elle aussi, avec sa lyre et sa robe blanche, et son chant envoûta une nouvelle fois le jeune Hayden. Comme la première fois, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, ensorcelé par cette vision.

D'un seul coup, la musique s'arrêta et l'ange le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Tout bascula autour d'eux.

BLANC.

Mais cette fois-ci, Hayden ne s'évanouit pas. Il se contenta de voir tout ce qui l'entourait tourner à une vitesse folle puis disparaître. Bientôt, tout s'effaça et fut absorbé par un nuage blanc et épais ; tout, sauf la jeune fille, qu'il avait reconnue dès qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Eleanor lui souriait tristement.

- 'Salut' dit-elle dans un souffle.

- 'Salut' répondit maladroitement Hayden. 'Est-ce que … est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?'

- 'Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici. Tous ces messages, c'est moi qui les ai écrit.'

- 'Je m'en doutais' fit Hayden, qui venait de remarquer un oiseau étrange, perché sur l'épaule de son amie.

- 'Il s'appelle Valir' expliqua-t-elle, lisant dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. 'C'est un phénix blanc. Hayden, avant de tout te raconter, je voudrais juste te dire quelque chose. _Beléwien Aigalil.' _

Le sorcier resta silencieux. Inutile de demander ce que ces mots signifiaient, l'expression d'Eleanor suffisait largement à lui répondre.

- 'Je ne suis pas vraiment humaine. Je suis une Nymphe. Même Dumbledore ne le sait pas. Les Nymphes sont des créatures rarissimes, très semblables aux femmes humaines. Elles ont juste un pouvoir, et encore, il n'est utilisable qu'une seule fois et ne fonctionne pas toujours. Nous avons la capacité d'attirer les gens en leur faisant voir la plus belle chose qu'ils ont jamais vue, ou qu'ils verront jamais.'

- 'Tu veux dire,' la coupa Hayden, 'que cet endroit existe vraiment ?'

- 'Je ne sais pas s'il existe. Je sais juste que tu le verras un jour, si ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose n'existe pas qu'on ne peut pas le voir.'

Hayden fut étonné par ces mots. Cependant, il vivait dans le monde des sorciers, alors …

- 'Comme je te l'ai dit,' poursuivit Eleanor de sa voix douce, 'ce pouvoir est unique dans la vie d'une Nymphe. Il n'est applicable que sur une personne, celle que la Nymphe aime.'

Les derniers doutes du garçon s'envolèrent. Eleanor l'aimait. Et lui ? Il l'aimait aussi, évidemment, sinon ils ne seraient pas sortis ensemble.

- 'Si le charme fonctionne, les deux amants partent dans la Nébuleuse où ils restent ensemble pour l'éternité.'

- 'Alors …' Hayden avait peur de comprendre. 'On va rester ici ? Pour toujours ?'

- 'Non. Si ça avait été le cas, tu ne te serais pas évanoui et tu ne serais jamais retourné dans ton univers. Nous serions venus ici, et tu n'aurais posé aucune question.' ajouta-t-elle calmement.

- 'Ce qui veut dire ?'

- 'Ce qui veut dire que tu vas repartir, et en aimer une autre plus que moi. Une Nymphe ne peut pas retenir ceux qui ne veulent pas rester. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça maintenant, tu es trop jeune, je n'avais presque aucune chance. Mais tu vois, c'est presque automatique quand la Nymphe rencontre celui qu'elle aime vraiment. Tant pis pour moi. Les Nymphes n'ont pas le droit à l'échec. Je vais être détruite, tout le monde m'oubliera, sauf toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, tu avais le droit à des explications ; je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi …'

- 'Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?' s'exclama Hayden, horrifié. 'Mais je t'aime, Elea, tu ne peux pas partir !'

- 'Adieu Hayden.' fit la Nymphe pour unique réponse, en embrassant une dernière fois celui qu'elle aimait.

- 'Elea ! Non !'

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Poussant un cri déchirant, la jeune fille s'évanouit dans le néant de la Nébuleuse.

Hayden se retrouva, totalement désemparé, dans une salle aux murs blancs, sans fenêtre, où un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Comme un automate, il en sortit et parcourut un long chemin avant de retrouver un endroit familier. Il était revenu devant l'escalier principal de Poudlard. Il descendit alors et marcha vers la Grande Salle, d'où s'échappaient les exclamations habituelles. Les élèves devaient être en plein repas.

Quand un espèce de fantôme pâle, au regard vide, fit irruption dans la salle, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent en même temps.

- 'Hayden !' s'écrièrent soudain quelques personnes, parmi lesquelles Juliette, Nelly, Pearl et Brian. 'Mais où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché toute la nuit !'

Les ignorant totalement, Hayden se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors : Eleanor n'y était pas. Il reprit un peu ses esprits avant de répondre :

- 'Toute la nuit ? Mais j'étais descendu dans la salle …'

- 'De quoi tu parles ?' le coupa son frère. 'Tu as disparu hier soir, en rentrant de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Tu es parti dans la Forêt ? C'est ça ?

- 'Hier soir ?' s'étrangla Hayden. 'Je croyais que j'étais resté plusieurs jours à l'Infirmerie.'

- 'Pas encore mais je me demande si tu n'en aurais pas besoin. Enfin, regarde toi un peu !' fit Nelly.

- 'Où est Eleanor ?' cria son jeune frère.

Tous le regardèrent, éberlués, se ralliant à l'opinion de Nelly.

- 'De qui tu parles ? Il n'y a pas d'Eleanor ici.'

- 'Brian, il n'y a pas une fille de Gryffondor qui s'appelle Eleanor, en troisième année ?' demanda Hayden, redoutant déjà la réponse.

- 'Pas que je sache.' répondit prudemment l'intéressé. 'Pourtant, je connais toutes les filles de ma Maison,' ajouta-t-il d'un air charmeur.

- 'Hayden, tu es sûr que …' risqua Juliette.

- 'LAISSEZ-MOI !' hurla le jeune homme.

Bousculant ses amis, il se rua vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se jeta sur son lit en sanglotant.

- 'Détruite … Elle est partie … Elea ! Reviens !' gémit-il, avant de s'endormir, à bout de forces.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est (enfin) fini ! Maintenant vous savez d'où vient le prénom de Nymphadora (lol, enfin selon moi). Et maintenant (la scène suivante ! lol dsl), les réponses à vos reviews. Encore merci, n'hésitez surtout pas à en rajouter pour dire si vous avez aimé (si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le aussi mais soyez gentils quand même, sinon ça fait mauvaise impression) ! Le prochain chapitre viendra. Promis. Quand ? Oh, faut pas trop m'en demander, non plus !

**El Rio :** Hum. Suis-je obligée de répondre ? Bon, il paraît que c'est l'utilité des réponses aux reviews...

1) Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, je vous le demande.

2) Oui j'ai prévu de l'action, mais t'inquiète maintenant cette fic est classé Romance = ultra kitch et l'action viendra plus tard.

3) Crédibilité ? je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par là. Intelligence ? merci, j'apprécie. Rarissime ? oui si on compte que dans toutes les fics il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant sauf dans la mienne. Novateur ? idem. Non kitch ? ben oui c kitch, et alors ?

4) Pour le nom qui pose le plus de problèmes (à mon avis, oh bizarrement je crois avoir deviné) c la personne concernée (Juliette, donc) qui l'a choisi.

Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a bien répondu, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

**Tinkerbell7 :** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Continue comme ça ! ;)

**HB : **Oui, le 8 juillet, bon … Merci t tro choute, chuis fan d'Eleanor aussi (et d'Elisabeth depuis Pirates des Caraïbes !)

**Vici Black :** T'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de changer un peu le début, parce que bon, c vrai que ça fait pas très naturel. Merci pour la fin en tout cas. Quant au jeune homme blond, eh bien non, je ne pensais même pas à lui ! Enfin, il s'est retrouvé réincarné dans cette fic, mais c pas l'Australien surfeur. Et j'avais pas remarqué que l'histoire des deux fans était si … équivoque.

**El Rio : **Ouf ! Une review sympa ! désolée pour les personnages, mais j'aime bien toujours tout expliquer en détails. L'histoire avance (même si, en fait, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose. Enfin tu verras). Désolée pour les ref trop flagrantes, j'ai pas vraiment fait exprès au début, quand j'ai imaginé le chapitre, mais t'as raison. Merci, bisous. PS : Troy c'est vraiment pourri.

**Alpo**** : **Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Ah ! enfin quelqu'un pour me la demander ! ouaaaais !! Comme je l'ai expliqué, cette fic se déroule dans un univers parallèle à celui de Harry et compagnie. C'est toujours dans le même monde des sorciers, mais les personnages sont différents, tu vois ? Merci pour le PS, j'adore !

**Diane :** comment ça, des clins d'œil ? mais noooooon, absolument pas ! Sauf peut-être pour les noms … et les personnages … bon d'accord ! Mais c tout. Lol, bisous, j'espère qu'Il viendra (si tu vois ce que je veux dire …)

**HB :** désolé pour le titre, mais ct pr faire le rapprochement entre Nymphadora / Nymphe adorée. Donc voilà, mais je c ke c très kitch, j'essaierai de changer, ou sinon j'adopte la meilleure méthode "chapitre 1, 2, 3, 4, …" lol.

**Brunette : **oh, comment t'as deviné dequi HB était inspiré ? kelle perspicacité ! le comportement d'un fan club, j'en sais pas grand-chose, mais celui d'une fan, c ma spécialité ! la suite viendra quand j'aurais du temps et de l'inspiration, donc …

**Coco :** nan, chuis pas surdouée. Juste un peu folle et inspirée par ce sujet ! (BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG, BG …). "est-ce qu'on saura bientôt ce que signifientet" ?? dsl, g pas réussi à déchiffrer ce passage. Va-t-il retomber dans le coma ? D'abord, c'est pas vraiment un coma, et puis tu verras la réponse dans la suite du chapitre. (c'est non, au fait, je tiens à la santé morale de Juliette). Une hystérique timide ? Hum … j'y penserai, j'y penserai … Gros gros bisous, ma sœur jumelle.


	4. PréAuLard

Lily Evans 2004, le retour, avec en exclusivité un tout nouveau chapitre de votre fic préférée, j'ai nommé :

roulements de tambours

Hayden Bloom !

**Note** : certains reviewers m'ont fait remarqué qu'ils avaient quelques difficultés à se retrouver parmis tous les personnages de cette histoire. Voilà donc un petit récapitulatif (pas très développé, je le reconnais) :

· Hayden Bloom : BG de Serpentard, 3ème année, Poursuiveur

· Juliette Manière : meilleure amie de Hayden, Serpentard, 3ème année

· Ethalidès Viridian : mystérieux Gryffondor, 3ème année

· Eleanor Narthais : nymphe, ancienne petite amie de Hayden, détruite dans le chapitre précédent

· Thaïs Arcanthias : aha ... vous n'êtes pas encore censés savoir qui c'est ...

· Andrew Parker : attrapeur de Serpentard, 3ème année

· Christian Wenham : Serpentard de 3ème année, ami du précédent et de Hayden

· Mathew Ferguson : Serpentard de 3ème année, ami des deux précédents et de Hayden

· Scarlett Tyler : amie de Juliette et des autres Serpentard de 3ème année, Poursuiveuse

· Joshua Muldoon : Capitaine et Gardien de l'équipe des Serpentard, 5ème année

· Pearl Bloom : petite soeur de Hayden, Serpentard, 1ère année

· Nelly Bloom : grande soeur de Hayden, petite amie de Joshua, Serpentard, 5ème année

· Brian Bloom : frère jumeau de Nelly, meilleur ami de Joshua, Gryffondor de 5ème année

· Cyprian Youdle : ami d'Ethalidès, Gryffondor, 3ème année

· Freddy Burlow : Batteur de Serpentard, 6ème année

· Eliza Higgins : Batteuse de Serpentard, 7ème année

**Remerciements** : à Juliette, qui a corrigé et commenté ce chapitre, et aussi à tous ceux dont je me suis inspirée pour créer certains personnages (même s'ils ne sont pas tous au courant …). Dont Juliette, d'ailleurs.

Bref, comme vous l'avez deviné, voici venir le

**Chapitre 4 : Pré-Au-Lard**

Debout devant la porte du château, Hayden, vêtu d'une robe de Quidditch verte et tenant à la main son _Silver Moon _plus tout à fait flambant neuf, contemplait d'un air complètement déprimé la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur toute la région depuis la veille. La vue de la sympathique boue maronnasse qui couvrait le sol le réjouissait follement. Le temps avait même contraint tous les joueurs de Quidditch à garder leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs, de peur que les sorts d'imperméabilité qui protégeaient le vestiaire – avec une puissance déjà très discutable – ne perdent toute leur efficacité et que la petite cabane soit inondée, et avec elle les biens les plus précieux des joueurs.

Alors que la partie active de son cerveau se déchaînait pour inventer une excuse valable, et ainsi échapper à l'entraînement de Quidditch, la partie passive chercha à fuir ce paysage boueux. Tout d'abord, celui-ci fut remplacé par quelques palmiers, une mer turquoise, un soleil éblouissant et du sable fin. Puis, la vision s'effaça et à sa place arriva le souvenir d'un rêve. Une forêt, un lac, une douce lumière blanche et une pelouse succédèrent aux palmiers, à la mer, au soleil et à la plage. Le second paysage était encore plus beau que le premier.

Hayden soupira. Cette vision merveilleuse, il la devait à quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Ou plus, il n'avait toujours pas bien compris. Il repensait souvent à Eleanor, mais pouvait difficilement en parler à des gens qui avaient vécu trois ans avec elle, et qui pourtant n'avaient aucun souvenir de son existence …

- 'Hayden !' s'écria une voix familière, interrompant ses pensées. 'Merlin soit loué, je n'aurai pas à te courir après sous cette pluie.'

Hayden se retourna et vit une Juliette essoufflée descendre en courant les escaliers de marbre.

- 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ju ?' interrogea Hayden.

- 'Je voulais te demander … C'est-à-dire, j'ai réfléchi et … Enfin je crois que toi, tu pourrais m'aider, alors je me suis dit … ' bredouilla Juliette.

- 'Tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller à l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que tu aies appris à t'exprimer correctement ?' railla le jeune homme.

Juliette lui tira la langue, prit une grande respiration et poursuivit :

- 'Tu connais Ethalidès ? Ethalidès Viridian, il joue chez Gryffondor.'

- 'Hum … oui, pourquoi ?'

- 'Eh bien, il se trouve qu'il m'intéresse, et je voulais savoir si tu pourrais me trouver des informations sur lui.'

- 'Comment je suis censé faire ça ? Personne ne le connaît, pas même ses coéquipiers … Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu, mais en tout cas tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est Poursuiveur et que, malheureusement, il joue très bien.'

- 'Excuse non valable.' rétorqua Juliette. 'Je suis sûre qu'en te forçant un peu, tu pourrais trouver plein d'occasions de lui parler. Allez, s'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi.' ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

- 'Non.'

La jeune fille se mit alors à (faire semblant de) sangloter assez fort pour alerter tout le château.

- 'Tu es tellement _cruel _! Oser refuser une si petite chose à une pauvre demoiselle sans défense. Et tu te dis mon ami !'

Hayden soupira en riant.

- 'Bon, t'as gagné, je m'arrangerai …'

- 'Mais de toute façon personne ne m'aiiiiiimeuh !!' brailla Juliette alors qu'un petit groupe se formait déjà autour d'eux.

- 'N'importe quoi, je suis sûr que la moitié des garçons qui sont là sont prêt à te prouver le contraire.' chuchota Hayden en la prenant dans ses bras. 'Allez, arrête de pleurer, puisque je te dis que je veux bien.'

- 'Snif … c'est vrai ?' renifla Juliette.

- 'Mais oui mon bébé. Va jouer maintenant.'

La jeune fille repartit alors, en gambadant et sautillant dans le Hall d'entrée. Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, Hayden fit face à la porte et se mit à courir le plus vite possible sous la pluie ; espérant pour la première fois de sa vie que les Gryffondors viendraient espionner leurs tactiques.

Il fit une entrée fracassante dans le vestiaire alors que, trempé et dégoulinant, il fonça tête la première dans la salle, où l'équipe réunie au grand complet écoutait Joshua.

- 'Et maintenant que notre Poursuiveur bien-aimé nous a enfin rejoint,' dit celui-ci, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, 'je vais pouvoir parler sérieusement.'

Hayden jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il avait plus de trois-quarts d'heure de retard. Il regretta fortement de n'avoir pas encore étudié la métamorphose humaine, car en cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour devenir une minuscule puce. Cette solution n'étant pas encore accessible, il choisit de s'asseoir sur le dernier banc, le plus loin possible du regard désapprobateur du Capitaine.

- 'Bien,' reprit Joshua, 'je voulais donc profiter de l'annulation de cet entraînement pour vous parler de ma nouvelle stratégie. Ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici n'était que de l'échauffement pour récupérer après les vacances, mais je pense qu'il serait temps de réfléchir à une tactique plus efficace que la précédente.'

L'équipe de Serpentard n'avait pas remporté la Coupe depuis des années. Quand l'ancien Capitaine avait quitté l'école l'année précédente, toute la Maison s'était tournée avec espoir vers le jeune et talentueux Gardien pour qu'il redresse la situation. Joshua avait donc imaginé un nouveau système d'attaque, de défense et de placement, qu'il expliqua ce soir-là en détails aux membres de son équipe. Le discours fut long, mais intéressant, et seul l'orage retint les Serpents de se ruer sur le terrain pour tester leur nouveau programme.

En sortant, Hayden se demanda comment il avait été assez stupide pour ne pas penser au sortilège d'_Impervius_ au trajet aller. Malheureusement, ce sort n'était pas assez puissant pour résister à un entraînement de Quidditch, trop long et trop mouvementé.

La tempête redoubla de force durant la nuit et ne se calma qu'au milieu de l'après-midi suivante. "Se calmer" était un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que les arbres du parc ne subissaient plus la menace d'être déracinés. Les élèves de Poudlard durent donc attendre deux jours complets avant de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors, ce qui causa l'annulation de tous les cours de Botanique et Soin aux créatures magiques, et empêcha tout entraînement de Quidditch.

Enfin, les nuages finirent par s'éloigner, et les quatre équipes se ruèrent sur le terrain comme les chercheurs d'or en 1849. Au final, les Poufsouffle refusèrent de prendre part à la bataille, les Serdaigle en furent vite éliminés, et les deux Maisons ennemies se lancèrent dans un nouveau combat historique entre les Lions et les Serpents. Quand, au bout de vingt minutes, leurs robes furent couvertes de boue au point de ne plus pouvoir les distinguer, ils décidèrent de jouer un match amical, qui fut relativement inintéressant vu qu'aucune des équipes ne dévoila de botte secrète.

Le soir, vingt-huit tas de boue entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le vent dans les cheveux et le sourire aux lèvres. Les Directeurs de Maison surgirent immédiatement devant eux et les prièrent aimablement de ne pas tenter de revenir avant d'être présentables. "Allez vous jeter dans le Lac et noyez-vous plutôt que d'oser reparaître devant moi de cette façon !" furent les termes exacts de Mac Gonagall.

Hayden ne fut pas troublé par ces paroles et se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune, puis vers la salle de bain, où il manqua en effet de se noyer, tant la tentation de s'endormir sous l'eau chaude de la douche était grande. Il réussit cependant à se traîner jusqu'à son dortoir, et s'endormit sur le premier lit qu'il vit jusqu'à ce que, dix minutes plus tard, Christian l'en chasse brutalement.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Juliette s'acharna sur Hayden pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Celui-ci essayait de plaider en argumentant que les différentes équipes ne se croisaient que lors des matchs, et non pas pendant les entraînements, mais la jeune fille était intraitable. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour se mettre à côté de lui en cours et aux repas, et l'assaillait de son bavardage incessant. Un jour où elle avait été particulièrement oppressante, Hayden lui demanda, à bout de nerfs :

- 'Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer en quoi le fait de me poursuivre dans tout le château pourra m'aider à parler à Ethalidès ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es légèrement agaçante !!'

- 'C'est juste pour te faire comprendre à quel point il est facile de trouver quelqu'un quand on s'en donne vraiment la peine.' répondit Juliette avec l'air le plus angélique du monde.

- 'Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir toi-même, puisque tu es si douée ?'

- 'Oh … c'est juste que c'est beaucoup moins drôle.' dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Malgré tout, la méthode s'avéra efficace car au bout de huit jours, Hayden se décida à fouiller chaque couloir et chaque escalier à la recherche du mystérieux Gryffondor, plutôt que d'avoir à supporter la présence permanente de son amie. Il n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, car il rencontra le jeune homme le soir même.

Au déjeuner, l'équipe de Serpentard avait eu une mauvaise surprise quand Joshua leur avait annoncé qu'ils passaient de deux à quatre séances d'entraînement par semaine. "Nous sommes trop bons pour nous permettre de perdre", avait-il prétexté. À 17h00, Hayden, Scarlett et Andrew s'étaient donc rendus ensemble sur le terrain, maugréant contre les nouvelles mesures de leur Capitaine. D'accord, ils aimaient le Quidditch et tenaient absolument à remporter la coupe, mais … pas à ce point-là !

Ce fut donc avec un enthousiasme mitigé que l'exercice débuta, et avec un soulagement beaucoup plus grand qu'il fut interrompu quand une troupe rouge et or s'avança sur le terrain. Joshua stoppa le jeu immédiatement ; pour rien au monde il n'aurait exposé la moindre parcelle de ses précieuses manœuvres aux Gryffondors. Les sept joueurs regagnèrent rapidement le sol pour connaître la cause de cet arrêt de jeu. Les deux Capitaine discutèrent de la situation ; il semblait que Mac Gonagall n'avait pas été prévenue des nouveaux horaires des Serpentard quand elle avait donné aux Gryffondors la permission d'occuper le terrain ce soir-là.

Pendant la résolution de cette épineuse question, Hayden rejoignit son frère dans l'équipe adverse.

- 'Salut. J'ai l'impression qu'on en a pour un moment.' fit Brian.

- 'On dirait bien. Je pourrais te parler une seconde ?' demanda Hayden en l'entraînant déjà à l'écart.'

- 'Bien sûr. Où est le problème ? Tu es fou amoureux d'une fille et tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire ?'

- 'Euh … pas vraiment. C'est pour Juliette. Elle m'a demandé de la renseigner sur Ethalidès.'

- 'Viridian ?' Brian eut un petit sifflement d'admiration. 'Mais elle a des goûts de luxe, dis-moi ! Enfin, de toute façon …'

Il fut interrompu par le cri de son Capitaine, annonçant à l'équipe de Gryffondor qu'elle allait devoir repartir. Comme les Serpentards avaient déjà commencé leur entraînement, il avait choisi de les laisser terminer, et de récupérer en échange leur séance suivante. Avant que Hayden ait pu interroger son frère davantage, celui-ci était reparti vers les vestiaires. Ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose, car Hayden aperçut Ethalidès à sa gauche, le bras passé autour de la taille d'une jolie brune à la peau bronzée, que Hayden savait être à Serdaigle. "Désolé Ju" se dit-il avant de remonter sur son balai pour s'élancer dans les airs.

Même si Juliette se jeta sur lui dès qu'il rentra au château, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis une semaine, il attendit de la retrouver dans la Salle Commune pour lui parler. D'une part, ça lui permettait d'être à proximité de sièges confortables pour qu'elle puisse s'y évanouir (même si la situation n'était pas si dramatique), mais surtout d'en savoir plus sur la nouvelle rivale. Il commença à s'informer pendant le dîner : il s'assit entre Christian et Andrew, réputés pour connaître toutes les filles de Poudlard. Hayden n'eut aucun mal à découvrir l'identité de la jeune fille avant la fin du repas : Thaïs Arcanthias, Serdaigle, 3ème année, d'origine Polynésienne par sa mère. D'après les deux garçons, Ethalidès et elle sortaient ensemble depuis le début de l'année et ne semblaient pas près d'arrêter.

Puis, Hayden se leva et fit signe à Juliette de le suivre. Étonnement, celle-ci le fit attendre quelques instants, le temps de finir une conversation apparemment passionnante avec Scarlett, avant de le rejoindre. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, vu le soin qu'elle avait mis pendant toute la semaine à ne jamais s'éloigner de plus de dix mètres de Hayden. Ils suivirent le chemin habituel jusqu'à la Salle Commune, et Hayden dit à Juliette de s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit avec un regard intrigué.

- 'De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ?' demanda-t-elle.

- 'Ben … d'Ethalidès !' répondit Hayden, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Après tout, elle avait passé huit jours à lui caser les pieds avec ce sujet, pourquoi donc s'attendait-elle à autre chose ?

- 'Oui, et alors ?' fit la jeune fille, plutôt sèchement.

- 'Euh … je pensais te le dire avec plus de délicatesse, mais vu l'intérêt que t'as l'air de porter à mes paroles … Eh bien, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que ton bel Ethalidès sort déjà avec une fille de Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Thaïs, si tu veux tout savoir.'

Juliette resta un moment sans rien dire.

- 'En fait,' finit-elle par lancer, 'je suis déjà au courant. Scarlett vient de me le dire. Mais c'est gentil de t'être donné tout ce mal pour moi,' acheva-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- 'Eh !' s'exclama Hayden, un rien frustré. 'Où est-ce que tu vas ?'

Elle le regarda bizarrement et s'en alla sans répondre. Hayden soupira. Les filles … Plus on essaye de les comprendre, plus elles sont incompréhensibles. Il alla chercher son sac dans son dortoir pour travailler dans la Salle Commune. Juliette ne revint pas avant qu'il ne parte se coucher, et Scarlett non plus. Les rêves du jeune sorcier furent hantés par trois jolies brunes …

Le lendemain matin, une note sur tous les panneaux d'affichages annonçait :

_WEEK-END À PRE-AU-LARD_

_Deux jours de sortie sont prévus_

_pour tous les élèves à partir de la 3ème année _

_munis d'une autorisation de leurs parents ou tuteur_

_les samedi 30 et dimanche 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween. _

Tous les 3ème année de Serpentard furent très excités de pouvoir enfin découvrir le fameux village sorcier ; depuis le temps que leurs aînés leur rabattaient les oreilles avec ça ! Les six Serpents décidèrent de s'organiser pour passer la journée ensemble.

Malheureusement, l'heure tournait vite et ils durent interrompre une conversation animée (destinée à choisir entre aller d'abord chez Honeydukes ou bien chez Zonko) pour se rendre en cours.

Hayden et Juliette, d'un accord tacite, avaient convenu de classer définitivement l'affaire Ethalidès, et ils discutèrent tout aussi normalement que d'habitude en Histoire de la Magie. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas s'endormir devant la litanie monotone du professeur Binns. Pourtant, comme le disait si souvent Juliette, 'c'est comme dans les boutiques de vêtements, il faut chercher longtemps pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais quand on a trouvé, on ne regrette pas d'avoir cherché.' Autrement dit, il arrivait qu'en écoutant attentivement, ils découvrent des anecdotes passionnantes sur la révolte des Gobelins. Enfin, passionnantes … Disons très utiles pour les examens.

Ils partirent ensuite en classe de Sortilèges, où ils retrouvèrent les Serdaigles et le professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci entama le cours en leur expliquant la théorie d'un nouveau sortilège, l'Enchantement de Coloration, dont le but était justement de faire changer la couleur d'un objet. L'avantage de ce sort, comme l'expliquait le petit professeur, était qu'avec un peu de concentration et de pratique, on pouvait obtenir des couleurs inédites ou imiter différentes textures. La plupart de filles furent très intéressées devant ce moyen de révolutionner leurs habits et accessoires.

- 'Après les objets,' dit Flitwick, 'vous pourrez même envisager de changer la couleur de vos cheveux, peau, yeux ou autres, mais cela requiert un niveau bien plus élevé. De plus, vos colorations ne dureront au début que très peu de temps, avant que vous ne parveniez à les fixer définitivement.'

Au bout d'une heure de prises de notes, les élèves purent enfin passer à la pratique. Tous avaient devant les yeux un petit Souaffle rouge, une plume blanche, et une paire de chaussettes grises, dont ils devaient changer la couleur.

Alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver une teinte originale, Hayden leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur la fille de Serdaigle qu'il avait vue la veille : Thaïs Arcanthias. Elle était de profil, et d'après ce qu'il voyait d'elle, elle était plutôt mignonne. Mais quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il changea d'avis : elle était vraiment très jolie avec sa peau dorée et ses yeux noirs. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un coup de coude de Juliette, lui signalant que Flitwick attendait un peu plus d'attention de sa part.

Hayden ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de Thaïs, puis les rouvrit, se concentra sur le Souaffle miniature et prononça la formule :

-_ 'Colorate !'_

- 'Formidable, Mr. Bloom !' s'exclama Flitwick. '15 points pour Serpentard.'

La balle, de rouge, était devenue vert émeraude et couverte d'un entrelacement de fils d'argent.

- 'Au moins,' souffla Christian derrière lui, 'on peut dire que tu es un Poursuiveur patriotique.'

Hayden était assez fier d'avoir réussi sa coloration du premier coup, d'autant plus qu'il était un des seuls à y être parvenu. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la plume, à laquelle il tenta de donner une teinte métallique ; mais celle-ci restait désespérément terne. Sans perdre courage, il s'empara de la première chaussette qui devint rapidement jaune canard, tandis que la seconde prenait la douce nuance du rose barbie. Il offrit ensuite les chaussettes à Juliette, qui en échange lui fit grâce des siennes, maintenant d'un brun verdâtre.

Plus tard, pendant le déjeuner, ils virent Mathew tenter de teindre une mèche de ses cheveux en blond platine. Au bout d'une minute, ladite mèche s'enflamma et il renonça.

Après deux semaines de discussion, les six Serpentards s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller ensemble chez Honeydukes et Zonko dans la journée du samedi, puis pour se balader tranquillement dans la principale rue commerçante de Pré-Au-Lard le dimanche. Le jour de la sortie, tous les élèves se mirent docilement en rang pour que le concierge, Argus Rusard, vérifie leurs autorisations, avant d'être tous emmenés au village par les traditionnelles diligences sans chevaux. Une fois arrivés, les quelques professeurs qui les accompagnaient n'eurent que le temps de leur rappeler l'heure du rendez-vous, puis la masse des étudiants s'éparpilla dans les rues.

- 'Honeydukes ?' interrogea simplement Hayden.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent, et ils se dirigèrent vers la vitrine luxuriante du magasin de confiseries. Une fois arrivés, ils décidèrent en voyant la taille du magasin de se séparer et de se retrouver au bout d'une demi-heure. Hayden partit vers la droite, suivi des deux filles qui bavardaient joyeusement derrière lui.

C'était très étonnant de voir autant de bonbons si différents à la fois. Il y avait bien entendu les plus célèbres sucreries, comme les Chocogrenouilles, les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue ou les Fondants du Chaudron, mais aussi des Caramels d'Invisibilité, des Chewing-gums de Lévitation (qui vous faisaient ressembler à un moine bouddhiste), des sucettes qui changeaient de couleur toutes les 7 secondes ½ (très concentrées en Enchantement de Coloration), des Fireminibombs (de petits bonbons rouges au piment), des Qchuikqchuik (pour avoir une voix de rossignol) et bien d'autres encore … Hayden s'arrêta devant un pot de Poudre Flash ("Poudre Flash pour des yeux flashys !"), censée faire rayonner ses yeux à 200 mètres à la ronde, et allait demander leur avis aux deux filles quand il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient parties. Haussant les épaules, il prit un peu de poudre et poursuivit sa découverte du magasin.

Quelques heures plus tard, après être passés chez Zonko, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner et apprécier la douceur des Bièraubeurres.

- 'Et trois kilos en plus, trois !' dit Juliette en reposant sa bouteille vide.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et désignèrent silencieusement Andrew comme porte- parole.

- 'Si c'était destiné uniquement à nous faire répondre "oh mais Juliette tu es tellement mince, belle et séduisante que tu pourrais te permettre de boire tout un tonneau de Bièraubeurre" laisse-moi te dire une chose :'

- 'Oh mais Juliette tu es tellement mince, belle et séduisante que tu pourrais te permettre de boire tout un tonneau de Bièraubeurre !' clamèrent les quatre garçons en chœur.

- 'Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Scarlett,' précisa Christian.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et le remercia, tout en sirotant sa bière. À ce moment, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et Hayden vit entrer Ethalidès, le bras passé autour de la taille de Thaïs. Le Serpentard remarqua à peine le Gryffondor, ayant les yeux rivés sur la Serdaigle. Bizarrement, le fait de voir les yeux noirs et brillants de la jeune fille lui fit perdre momentanément ses capacités mentales. Malheureusement pour lui, Juliette s'en aperçut.

- 'Tu essaies d'attraper des mouches, Haydie-poo ?'

- 'Quoi ? Euh … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.' marmonna Hayden, en refermant la bouche d'un air embarrassé. 'Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !!'

- 'Hum … je trouve ça plutôt mignon, moi.' commenta Mathew.

- 'Oui, c'est très … touchant.' ajouta Scarlett avec un petit sourire sadique.

Hayden grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant désespérément d'ignorer leurs commentaires. _'Non …'_se dit-il_ 'tout mais PAS Haydie-poo ! Merci Juliette, toujours aussi douée pour trouver LA chose la plus humiliante. Franchement, il n'y a pas pire comme surnom.'_

- 'Je ferais remarquer à notre Haydie-pooninet chéri qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma question.' fit Juliette.

_'Ah si, il y a pire.'_

- 'Ju, si tu n'étais pas une fille, je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais.'

- 'Maman, j'ai peur, Haydie-pooninet va me manger !'

- 'J'en ai marre …'

Tous éclatèrent de rire, avant de changer de sujet. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de la prochaine saison de Quidditch, Hayden profita de ne plus avoir l'attention braquée sur lui pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le bar. Il repéra rapidement Thaïs et Ethalidès, assis juste en face de lui. Ils étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre, se tenant la main sous la table ; Thaïs contemplait son verre tandis que son petit ami lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Hayden préféra détourner la tête plutôt que de les voir s'embrasser, et concentra son attention ses amis.

Les filles s'étaient vite lassées d'entendre parler de Quidditch et avaient décidé d'aller refaire leur garde-robe dans une boutique non loin de là. Elles durent cependant user de tout leur charme pour que les garçons consentent à les accompagner, puis se ruèrent hors du bar, le sourire aux lèvres et la bourse à la main. Les autres, légèrement moins enthousiastes, prirent le temps de laisser quelques pièces sur la table avant de sortir. Quand ils parvinrent à la boutique, _"Merveilles de Maala"_, ils virent Juliette tenter de convaincre Scarlett que le haut qu'elle avait trouvé n'était pas du tout trop décolleté.

- 'Mais Scarlett …'

- 'Non !'

- 'Enfin, ne soit pas stupide, il est très bien ce haut !'

- 'Non, Juliette, non !'

- 'Allez ! Je te le prêterais si tu veux …'

- 'D'accord, vas-y !'

Scarlett se dirigea ensuite vers les robes de soirées et Juliette partit à la recherche d'un pantalon assorti à son haut. Résignés, les garçons établirent leur campement devant l'entrée du magasin, et entamèrent les confiseries qu'ils avaient achetées. Alors qu'ils flottaient tous à 20 centimètres de haut sous l'effet des Chewing-gums de lévitation, Hayden ouvrit le petit sac contenant la Poudre Flash. À ce moment, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit un peu trop brutalement et un peu de poudre dorée jaillit du sac pour se répandre sur la personne qui venait d'entrer, et qui n'était autre que Thaïs. Au contact de la poudre, ses yeux noirs se mirent immédiatement à briller de milles feux.

- 'Oh …' bredouilla Hayden, 'je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi, je n'ais pas fait exprès, je te jure !"

- 'Ne t'en fais pas,' le rassura la jeune fille, 'j'ai vu pire !'

Elle lui sourit, puis partit dans la boutique, Ethalidès à sa suite. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de gratifier le Serpentard d'un regard méprisant. Hayden retomba alors sur le sol du magasin, les effets du Chewing-gum s'étant dissipés. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide. Les ricanements des trois autres résonnèrent derrière lui.

- 'Si tu te voyais mon pauvre vieux !' fit Mathew.

- 'Une vraie petite tomate trop mûre' ajouta Christian.

- 'Tu te lances dans un concours, Haydie-Poo ?' acheva Andrew.

Hayden fonça dans le plus proche rayon de vêtements pour se débarrasser de ces parasites ambulants qu'il appelait "amis".

**Bon voilà, j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour la suite. **

**R aux R :**

**TiFrodo** merci pr tes 2 reviews ! en effet, c super kitch, et ttlm est trop bô, c parce que c un peu un rêve pour moi (tant ke je peux me réincarner dans ttes les filles canons de cette fic). Promis, j'essaierai de trouver une place à une petite nhobbite aux beaux yeux.

Bisous, bon courage pr la rentrée.

**mchoute**** et delphine :** wah chui trop fière chui une star internationale ! le chap 3, en fait, ct un total free style parce ke c tt ce ke g trouvé pr ke Hayden et Eleanor se séparent sans avoir à rompre. Faut le faire, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira aussi. Bisous à bientôt.


End file.
